When You're Gone
by Chibik-Lady
Summary: Ella creyo que siempre estarían juntos, él nunca penso sentirse así ahora es el causante de su dolor... Pero ahora quien curara las heridas de la joven Cap. 20 Subido! POR FIN!
1. Alone

**Bien Hola de nuevo antes que nada, ya saben Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes pero como muchas otras me encantaria ser dueña de Gaara jejejeje!!! nn en otro punto esta ocasión se manejara el Yaoi pero solo sugerido -no soy muy buena en el desarroyo de escenas Yaoi aún así que solo sera comentado en algunas ocaciones y sera con la pareja NaruSasu... A parte la pareja de este fic sera una de mis preferidas GaaHina. Bien dicho esto demos paso a la historia **

* * *

**When you're gone… ****(I arrive a blessing)  
**

**Cap.1 ****Alone  
**

-No estas molesta¿verdad? –un chico rubio miraba expectante a la persona que tenía a su lado, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos-

-…

-… -suspiro- No era mi intención…

-No te preocupes, estoy bien en serio, no estoy molesta ni nada solo que…

-¿Qué sucede?

-No esperaba esto, bueno, este… -intenta ordenar sus ideas mientras comienza a jugar con sus dedos como habituaba- Me refiero a que siempre pensé en que estaríamos juntos y no nos separaríamos pero… tienes toda la razón

-Lo siento mucho –baja la mirada-

-Naruto-kun, -le toma la mano, haciendo que por reflejo alzara la mirada- No tienes porque, hemos compartido buenos momentos y tenemos lindos recuerdos

-Demasiados

-Lo sé, por eso no hay porque sentirlo, los 2 dimos lo mejor de nosotros en esta relación –retiene unos sollozos-

-No, Hinata, no llores, por favor, dime que hago para que no llores por favor –no hubo respuesta- ¿Hinata? Dime algo… -suspiro- No hago nada bien últimamente

-No digas eso, solo que… -comienza a limpiar sus ojos para que no lograran salir las lágrimas que detenía- Entiendo las razones que me das y yo opino igual que tú, todo a sido muy hermoso y más de lo que pude haber imaginado, no te preocupes estaremos bien, después de todo seguiremos siendo amigos¿no es así? –y le brinda una sonrisa, triste pero intenta hacer su mayor esfuerzo-

-la abraza contra su pecho- Hinata eres muy importante para mi, contigo e aprendido tanto, me brindaste apoyo siempre, supe lo que era tener a alguien por quien preocuparse, que se preocupara por mi, y que me estuviera esperando, siempre creíste en lo que puedo hacer; fuiste la razón mayoritaria de mis alegrías, y como siempre sabes que quiero cuidarte y protegerte. –sus ojos reflejaban la desolación que sentía al tener que separarse de aquella morena tan especial- Pero entre más nos ocupamos de nuestra preparación nos hemos distanciado…

-Y aunque lo hemos hecho todo, no a sido suficiente, no podemos dejar de lado nuestras metas, no puedo pedirte que te distraigas de querer ser Hokage por pasar más tiempo conmigo

-Ni yo de que suspendas tus deberes como nueva sucesora de tu Clan

-Eso nunca lo hubiera logrado sin tu ayuda, siempre me diste confianza, ánimos a seguir y por eso me e convertido en alguien más fuerte y segura, no pensé que una persona como yo tuviera oportunidad contigo… alguien…tan sim…

-Tan linda que me dio la oportunidad de madurar y me alegra haber podido contribuir en tu crecimiento también.

-Te quiero Naruto-kun –comienzan a rodar un par de gotas cristalinas por sus mejillas- seremos amigos¿verdad¿No me harás a un lado ahora que…

-Ni lo menciones, seremos amigos sí, y los mejores de eso no lo dudes, después de todo quien me conoce mejor que tú…

-Sasuke-san

-…

-No tienes porque decirlo, te conozco y eres muy testarudo como para aceptarlo, pero de corazón deseo que seas feliz y sé que él lo logrará.

-Hinata –susurro; pero la morena le callo con un corto beso en sus labios para después pararse de puntillas y quitar su bandana por un momento para besar dulcemente su frente-

-Fue de despedida no te preocupes

-Pero sino es una despedida nos seguiremos viendo

-Lo sé, pero… -un grito ahogado quedo entre sus labios, le dolía mucho- Respeto lo que sientes y como quedamos, pero solo… No me pidas que no me duela, porque es imposible y… -rompió en llanto- Lo siento Naruto-kun no era mi intención

Y así el rubio abrazo más fuerte a su ahora amiga mientras dejaba salir unas cuantas lágrimas, él no quería verla llorar y mucho menos causarle ese dolor, pero tenía miedo de que si seguían su relación se deteriorara más y perdiera a la persona más importante que hubiera tenido hasta ahora y a parte estaba esa confusión que sentía desde hace poco cuando se encontraba cerca de su amigo moreno, descendiente del Clan Uchiha

Debajo de un árbol en medio del bosque ligera lluvia camuflagio sus lágrimas mientras, el viento despejaba sus mentes, pero el dolor estaba presente y un corazón quedaba más que destrozado, de regreso a la aldea que los vio nacer y observo como han crecido en estos años, sus manos por última vez se encontraban una cerca de la otra, mientas caminaban en silencio…

Al fin frente de la puerta, la morena se separo ligeramente, abrazo una vez más a su amigo para hacerse unos cuantos pasos atrás

* * *

Muy bien estoy de regreso con otra historia y hasta ahorita creo que va bien, espero sea de su agrado; el inicio sé que se proyecta muy desolado, pero... prometo que se desarroyara bien la 


	2. You Can't

Bueno la continuación aki esta espero les guste y poco a poco entenderan más disculpen la tardanza jejejeje

* * *

**Cap. 2 ****You ****Can't**

-Naruto-kun, gracias por todo… Y siempre contarás con mi apoyo

-Y yo a ti Hinata, no lo olvides

-Nos vemos –y antes de que el portador del kyubi pudiera reaccionar, salió corriendo en dirección que solo ella conocía-

Naruto no se movió de su lugar durante unos minutos, para ser exactos hasta que no logro divisar más la silueta de la Hyuuga, bajos la mirada y se dirigía a su casa, cuando choco con alguien…

-Lo siento…

-Vaya pero si es Uzumaki, hoy esta más distraído que nunca

-Sai!!! –una pelirosada daba una reprimenda al moreno, pues intuía que algo andaba mal con el rubio-

-Lo siento linda

-Haber par de tortolos dejen a un lado la miel por un rato

-¿Qué sucede Uchiha, estas celoso?

-Sai, no es momento de discutir con Sasuke

-Anda hazle caso a tu novia, por cierto ¿Dobe qué te sucede?

-Nada

-¿Vamos Uzumaki no nos tienes confianza?

El moreno del Clan Uchiha y Haruno intercambiaron una mirada, inmediatamente se entendieron e hicieron lo suyo. Sakura se llevo a Sai del lugar, mientras tanto Sasuke intento persuadirlo para comer ramen pero como era de esperar no lo logro así que lo siguió en silencio hasta su casa.

En cuanto entraron, Naruto ni se molesto en secarse, ni sacarse las prendas empapadas, por lo que el moreno, busco una toalla.

-Vaya dobe nunca pensé que… -tocan la puerta y al ver la figura en el marco- Vaya eso si que fue rápido¿cómo le hiciste para desacerté "del amante de ropa que no es de su talla"?

-Lo mande a su casa porque me "dolía la cabeza" y deja de llamarle así –le da un ligero golpe con el codo- mejor ayúdame con los platos –acomodo los tres bol de ramen que sostenía en sus manos- Naruto porque no te has cambiado de ropa!!!

-Oye Sakura y ¿por qué tengo que comer ramen yo?

-Pues eso compre y te aguantas, Sasuke

-Guarra

-¿Qué me dijiste?

-Hay que darle una toalla o se enfermara

-Pues deja de perder el tiempo y trae una –Sasuke fue por dicho objeto mascullando cosas incomprensibles pero de seguro eran acerca de la conducta de la pelirosada, ya que no le trataba igual desde que logro considerarlo como un amigo y nada más-

-Ten aquí hay una toalla, vaya nunca me espere que tu casa estuviera tan ordenada, Urosoncachi

-Ni yo –se dibujo una sonrisa triste en sus labios por lo que sus amigos no tardaron en preocuparse- todo fue gracias a ella

-¿Te refieres a Hinata?

-¿Paso algo con ella? –Sakura temió, no la pregunta sino la respuesta pues todo indicaba que sí, pero era más complicado de lo que sonara, ya que conocía los sentimientos de su amigo moreno por el rubio-

-Terminamos

Hubo un silencio sepulcral era más que entendible que sobraban las palabras para una situación de ese tipo, y más entre ellos. Después de todo todos eso años juntos, las dificultades de poder traer de regreso a Sasuke, combatir juntos al disolver al Akatsuki y él que por fin hubieran aprobado el examen de Jounin, era más que suficiente para conocerse lo suficientemente bien a sus 19 años.

Mientras tanto en el lado opuesto de la aldea en un callejón una morena de ojos a perlados yacida de rodillas en el suelo, dejaba que la lluvia intentara limpiar su sufrimiento, y su mente no hacía más que recordarle los momentos vividos, tan ausente estaba del mundo que no se percato de la presencia que llevaba un rato observando como se derrumbaba, el movimiento impetuoso de sus hombros al subir y bajar delataban que estaba llorando.

Una mano ajena se poso en su hombro, la Hyuuga se tensó pero no giro a mirar de quien se trataba pues lo presentía, suavemente la levantaron del suelo por los hombros, y sin decir más la giraron y brindaron un reconfortable abrazo. Ella se quedo inmóvil por un segundo, pero era justo lo que necesitaba, así que se soltó a llorar en aquel apoyo; pasado un momento, no se separaron. Fue hasta que no sintió más el líquido frío proveniente de las nubes cuando alzo la vista.

-Etto…

-Hinata-sama… -un chico castaño con los mismos ojos que la mencionada exhibía un ligero, casi imperceptible gesto de preocupación-

-Neji, toma –una chica con cabello castaño agarrado en 2 pequeños chongos le extiende la sombrilla con la que los cubría- les servirán más que a nosotros –se gira para marcharse-

-Onii-san, no quiero llegar aún a casa

-Tenten… -el castaño busco rápidamente a su compañera de grupo para pedirle ayuda, la cual no tardo en regresar hasta donde se encontraban los miembros Hyuuga- ¿crees que podamos ir un momento a tu casa?

-Pues, veras… ya sé vengan sé en donde podrán estar mejor

Y así caminaron sin cruzar palabra mientras la lluvia cesaba, hasta una puerta que le resulto muy, pero MUY familiar al joven genio de los Hyuuga. Tenten toco la puerta y no tardaron en atender

-Tenten, hola!!! Aaaahhh!!! Pero si también son Neji y Hinata… Hinata ¿Estas bien? –ya que la morena escondía su rostro en el pecho de su primo-

-Hola Lee –la castaña apretó su puño tratando calmar sus impulsos de querer mandar a su amigo a incrustarse con la barda de la calle- veras Lee no tenemos tiempo, pero si eres tan amable, para prestarnos bueno en realidad prestarles tu casa por un par de horas a este par te lo agradeceré mucho.

-Claro aunque no entiendo para que

-Confórmate con saber que ayudaras a "la llama de la juventud" de Hinata y no terminara extinguiéndose –acto seguido lo tomo de la mano para arrastrarlo hasta las afueras de la aldea de ser necesario mientras se disculpaba y les anunciaba desde lejos a los primos que estaban en su casa y no se preocuparan.

Así fue como Neji y Hinata se sentaron en la pequeña salita de dicho lugar, Neji dispuesto a escuchar si decidía Hinata desahogarse y Hinata intentaba recobrar un poco la compostura, y estaba escogiendo las palabras exactas que diría para evitar que su primo saliera en un parpadeó de ahí con dirección a dañar severamente a Naruto.

En tanto unas cuantas calles lejos de ahí, Lee apenas comenzaba a reaccionar de aquella acción tan violenta ejercida por Tente, bueno en realidad ya estaba más que acostumbrado pero debía de admitir que con ella las sorpresas siempre eran de esperarse.

-Supongo que es algo muy delicado o intimo como para que no estemos presentes –de pronto como un rayo miles de imágenes y pensamientos le cayeron en cima- Pero Tenten no es apropiado, nos debemos… entiendo que somos jóvenes y "la llama de la juventud" pero no hay que presionar tanto para vivirla, y además –siguió en un intento de explicarse peor no lograba hacerlo-

-LEE!!! –lo toma de la camisa- ¿TE PUEDES CALLAR? Bien ahora respira e intenta nuevamente explicarme PERO esta vez más despacio.

Después de hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano por que los colores no se le subieran a la cara, Tenten se frotaba las sienes y estaba convencida de que aquello solo era producto de Gai-sensei

-Pero, bueno ahora que lo pienso hay algo bueno en todo esto… eso quiere decir que has madurado y has dejado de sentir ese enamoramiento por Neji¿no es así Tenten?

-¿Así como tú por Sakura? Además no era un enamoramiento, porque nunca lo tuve yo sentía la necesidad de medirme con él y demostrar mi capacidad. Yo siempre me fije en otra persona. Y por si no sabes encontramos a Hinata muy afligida

-Pues lo de Sakura no fue enamoramiento, bueno tal vez un poco, pero sí me gustaba de verdad, y poco a poco desapareció y más a raíz de que ella esta con Sai, ahora me interesa una joven muy talentosa –mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos-

Sin darle tiempo a que parpadeara Lee rozó fugazmente los labios de la castaña.

De regreso con los Hyuuga…

-Onii-san, etto… Lamento el que me vieras en estas condiciones, pero… Mi cuerpo no aguanto más, supongo que sigo siendo débil

-Hinata-sama no diga eso, a demostrado que es fuerte y le a valido muchas horas de arduo entrenamiento, además Uzumaki le a ayudado mucho –al escuchar ese nombre los ojos de la morena volvieron a inundarse de lágrimas- ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

-No, para nada; solo que duele y duele mucho, Onii-san Naruto-kun y yo hemos terminado, supongo que ahora estarán más tranquilos Otto-san y tú –una mueca de dolor apareció-

-¿Eso quiere decir, que Uzumaki le hizo esto¿Es por otra persona?

-No, Neji, fue cosa de los 2 lo decidimos por nuestro bien ya no teníamos tiempo a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos, pero si e de ser sincera contigo; sí hay otra persona aunque Naruto-kun todavía no se a dado cuenta de que siente eso.

Toda la tarde se fue en explicaciones, Neji hacia el intento de encontrar palabras de consuelo para su prima aunque como era de esperarse era inexperto, pero logro despertar en Hinata ternura por el intento y nacieron unas cuantas risitas por parte de ella; Sakura y Sasuke lograron calmar el alma herida de Naruto, aunque estaban conscientes de que no podían entender el sentir que llevaba su amigo y toda esta prueba de crecimiento que la vida les había puesto apenas estaba comenzando.


	3. Undertaking The Way

**Cap. 3 Undertaking The Way **

Delante de la residencia Hyuuga…

-Neji¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Dígame Hinata-sama

-¿Podrías mantener en secreto, esto que te conté?

-Claro Hinata-sama pero dígame ahora seré "Neji"; ¿desde cuándo deje de ser "Onii-san"? –Mientras presentaba una expresión poco usual en él, que claro provoco una reacción en Hinata-

-Jajá jajá!!! –una risa espontánea nació de sus labios delgados y finos- Claro que seguirás siendo "Onii-san"; a propósito ¿desde cuándo haces pucheros?

-Yo no hago pucheros –regresando a su habitual pose seria-

-Bueno lo dejamos así, pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-Que ya no me llames de usted, sino que me hables normal, de tú, somos primos después de todo

-Está bien, aunque me costará algo de trabajo acostumbrarme

Y con esto los dos por poco caen al suelo ya que en un ataque de impetuosidad la morena abraza efusivamente al castaño, por lo mismo no contaban con que unos ojos con el byakugan activado presenciaba toda la escena, aunque no podía escuchar el tema de la conversación, le era suficiente aquella escena para logran que la preocupación se apoderarse de su cuerpo

El sol ya se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, lo que indicaba que estaba cerca el medio día, y en medio del claro del bosque una silueta de mujer con cabello largo terminaba el entrenamiento que desempeñaba con su antiguo equipo el número 8. Mientras Shino descansaba debajo de la sombra de un árbol contemplando unos insectos, Kiba se daba un tiempo para jugar con Akamaru que por cierto ya doblaba su tamaño, y Hinata diviso a alguien que venía a buscarla, estaba de más algún comentario pues antes de que llegara por completo ella fue a su encuentro.

-Sasuke-san

-Hinata¿podemos hablar?

-Etto… pues… es que…

-No te preocupes Sakura y Sai se encargan de Naruto

-Hai, te parece si vamos por haya –mientras se alejaban del otro par, para poder platicar un poco mejor-

-Hyuuga, vengo a hablar sobre…

-Naruto¿no es así?

-Así es, han pasado cerca de 3 meses desde que…

-Terminamos

-Supongo que tendrás la intención de completar cada una de las frases que intente decir –mientras levantaba un poco su ceja derecha en signo de pregunta-

-Pues no –sonríe- solo que supongo que por la manera en que apretabas el entrecejo era incomodo hasta para el "Gran Uchiha Sasuke" hayar palabras sobre ese tema, eso y que por tus sentimientos es aún mucho más complejo

-Mis sentimientos¿pero de qué hablas? ¬////¬

-Jeje, serás un experto en esconderlo a los demás pero… yo puedo ver más allá de lo que te imaginas

-Claro con tu byakugan

-No, yo no me refería a eso; la gente que te conoce se da una idea, las demás son las que no se enteran de nada.

-Pero tú no me conocías sino hasta que salías con el dobe, bueno podrías saber quién soy yo¿quién no? Pero no me ponías atención tú solo mirabas a Naruto

-Jeje que modesto, pero como bien lo dices para mí no eras la gran cosa, como le pasa a las demás –sonríe cínicamente- al contrario eras "alguien" más pues yo admiraba a Naruto y claro con el tiempo y la convivencia me encariñe con él –su mirada reflejaba ternura- y… pues bueno ya sabes el resto, entonces puedo saber lo que sientes por él con el simple hecho de observar cómo le miras, tal vez nadie lo note, porque es muy sutil pero si se entiende

-… -pensamiento de Sasuke- Yo que creía que nadie se daría cuenta, solo Sakura por aquel juego donde se me ocurrió ponerme ebrio y termine confesándole todo, gracias a Kami que solo estábamos ella y yo, bueno Kakashi-sensei también pero nos abandono por ir detrás de Kurenai

-Aún no creo que ustedes 2 estén separados

-Ni yo, bueno no es fácil después de todo una relación de…

-¿4 años¿O me equivoco?

-En realidad 5–Sasuke no se creía lo que escuchaba- si quieres sacar las cuentas escucha, tenía 12 él y yo 11 y me costó 2 años acostumbrarme a que se acercara sin desmayarme

-Sí lo recuerdo

-Cumplió 14 y yo iba para los 13 cuando comenzamos a ser amigos, pero un poco más cercanos, al igual que con Shino-kun y Kiba-kun, pero había algo que lo diferenciaba, y fue cuando comenzamos a salir, pero a nadie le comentamos nada.

-Eso sí es algo increíble el baka pudo callarse algo en toda su vida

-Bueno no es lo único nn

-¿?

Una voz a lo lejos se escucha…-

-Sasuke, Hinata!!!! Vengan vamos a comer al Ichikaru

-Lo sentimos, si algo hay que reconocerle es que no se le acaba la energía tan fácilmente –un moreno apenas si podía recuperar el aliento-

-Y más si tomamos en cuenta que Tsunade-sama no le ha dado misiones –una pelirosada trataba de disculparse el que no pudiera contener más al rubio para que tuvieran su plática-

De regreso con los morenos, ambos mantenían una sonrisa en los labios

-Ese dobe no cambia

-Pues sabes que es muy testarudo y si algo le cuesta es entender algunas cosas y eso implica lo que siente hacia ti, por tu cara supongo que no entiende nada de lo que te estoy diciendo

-No claro, si ya lo entendí –tratando de aparentar-

-Jeje, mira te lo pondré en términos fáciles y sencillos: NARUTO TE QUIERE Y ERES EL ÚNICO QUE PODRÁ HACERLO FELIZ; no te preocupes estaré bien, y más sabiendo que lo cuidaras; vamos –le hace una invitación a levantarse del lugar-

-Pero me prometes que ya no huirás como siempre, solo te quedas unos minutos y luego él se queda triste pensando que perdió a su amiga, su confidente

-Te lo prometo, aparte qué harías sin mí¿quién mejor que yo para "leer" tan bien a Naruto?

-Sin el "kun" vaya eso si es raro, por cierto que modesta

-Lo aprendí del mejor –mientras clavaba su mirada en él y le guiñaba un ojo- ahora el que llegue primero con Naruto se sentara con él –sale corriendo-

-Eso no es justo, ahora veras te dejare atrás –y así van en dirección del rubio-

Cerca de ahí

-¿Crees que Hinata estará bien? –un castaño de ojos marrón, con tatuajes rojizos en el rostro preguntaba a su amigo de las gafas oscuras-

-No te preocupes, ya ha sanado, le hacía falta esa plática; aunque aún falta parte del cambio en su vida

Unos ladridos por parte de Akamaru le dieron la afirmación de las palabras de Shino a su amo y amigo

-Además ahora tiene un nuevo amigo

Mientras observaban la amistosa contienda entre la Hyuuga y el Uchiha, no evitaron recordar a la antigua Hinata tan tímida y silenciosa, y ahora igual de dulce, tímida, pero más madura y segura de sí misma.

Por fin llegaron al Ichikaru, y claro supongo que no había nadie más contentos que los dueños al ver aquel grupo dispuesto a pasar un buen rato ahí, y claro acompañados de su mejor y más frecuente cliente: Naruto

Rápidamente paso la tarde, entre risas, bromas y un extraño sentimiento de añorar cierta época de unos años atrás cuando se reunían igual pero eran apenas unos niños. No tardo en caer un poco el día y comenzaron a despedirse pues algunos de ellos tenían examen –los que no se habían convertido en Jounin aún- algunos más tenían clases con su grupo de gennin, los que tenían misiones y los que no tenían nada que hacer y solo querían descansar, entrenar o disfrutar el tiempo que tengan libre según era el caso.

Camino a la casa Hyuuga Naruto se atraso un poco para poder platicar mejor con dicha morena, por lo que el Uchiha no quiso interrumpir, así que se despidió y dirigió hacia su casa.

-Hinata me da tanto gusto que pudieras quedarte hoy, y no tuvieras compromisos con tu Clan XD

-A mí también me da gusto, Naruto… -decidió no decirle que ella misma huía de esos lugares pues aún le punzaba el pecho y no soportaba verle y no poder tocarlo porque ya no era suyo, solo su amigo-

Mientras Naruto hablaba como era habitual en él, la peli azulada lo observaba tantos años mirándolo, de pronto la plática se convirtió en una especie de relato sobre Sasuke esto, lo otro y todas su misiones, así que nuevamente estaba ahí parada cerca de él, pero ya no estaba cerca de él… él pensaba en otra persona como lo fue en un principio pensó lo irónica que era la vida al recalcarle que el rubio no era para ella y lo tuvo que confrontar de esa manera tan dura y directa; agradeció el poder conocerlo tan bien y darse cuenta que valía demasiado como para perderlo como amigo. Cuando pudo reaccionar el joven Uzumaki estaba frente suyo con su rostro tan cerca del suyo esperando a que reaccionara para saber si se encontraba bien, como tantas veces hizo, que provoco que cayera al suelo, una vez ahí solo a reír en carcajadas

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada y todo; ¿Te has dado cuenta cuántas veces te has acercado de esa manera a mí y en todas he terminado en el suelo?

-Mmm… -.-U Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto

-Sabes me da gusto que por fin vayan bien las cosas entre Sasuke-san y tú, ahora solo debes apresurarte e ingeniártelas para declararte. Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar

-Pero de que hablas Hinata-chan si no es lo que estas pensando, él es… es… este… -¿nervioso?

-Vamos Naruto-kun no tienes porque mentirme a mí, somos amigos, además no podrías hacerlo ya que te conozco, tú mismo lo acabas de mencionar hace un momento: "Es increíble la forma en que nos acoplamos y comunicamos sin decir nada, solamente hace falta un gesto para ponernos de acuerdo"

-Pero me refería a las misiones

-Lo sé, pero también estoy consciente que si buscas en tus pensamientos y razonas esas palabras sabrás que tengo razón. De hecho ya lo sabes pero no quieres reconocerlo.

-Pero Hinata yo…

-Shh… Es bueno saber que vuelves a tener esa mirada tan dulce¿pero sabes que es mejor? –el rubio negó con la cabeza- Que el sentimiento es correspondido, así que no lo desaproveches.

Se encontraban a menos de una cuadra de la mansión Hyuuga, por lo que Hinata mandó a Naruto a descansar y pensar acerca de lo comentado, mientras ella ondeaba su mano en forma de despedida y una vez más volvía a correr, tratando de perderse, pero fue detenida por su cuerpo al dar la vuelta en una calle.

-Pero no puedes!!! Acaso ¿no hay quien te supla en esto¿Tendrás que irte? –una chica de ojos azules con cabello rubio cerca de la cintura, se veía realmente desesperada-

-Ino, por favor no hagas esto; te dije que tenía posibilidades de ser escogido para esto y es mi deber como ninja –un moreno de cabello castaño trataba de consolarla-

-Pero no es justa estarás fuera poco más de 1 año, y te entiendo, pero pensé que… ¿Qué va a pasar con "nosotros"?

-Ven –la abraza- no tienes porque ponerte así, sabes perfecto que esa es mi mayor motivación para esto y sí también no quisiera irme, pero… -la intenta calmar aunque conociéndola era algo difícil-

-Está bien –lo besa- pero no me daré por vencida de todos modos tratare de hablar con Tsunade-sama. –se va de ahí-

El chico la vio marcharse cuando emprendía su camino, su fiel acompañante Akamaru corrió a saludar a la chica tan apreciada y conocida tanto por él, como por su amo.

-Konbanwa Kiba-kun No era mi intención escuchar pero tampoco era apropiado interrumpir, lo siento –reverencia- ¿Sucede algo?

-Hai Hina-chan, no te preocupes, bueno es que en realidad; es que es algo un poco complicado

-Pues nada es raro desde que supe que estabas con Ino

-Jeje muy graciosa, pues es que Tsunade selecciono a unos de nosotros para llevar a cabo un evento antes de los exámenes para chunnin y con todo eso tenemos que permanecer fuera un año sino es que un poco más

-Oh… Supongo que por eso Ino se puso así, no quiere separarse de ti

-Pues sí y yo tampoco me quiero separar de "ellos"

-¿Acaso Akamaru no irá contigo?

-Sí, si ira

-Entonces no entiendo ò.o???

-Veras… es que… -en su cara se comenzó a trazar lo que significaba un sonrojo evidente en el chico mientras le susurraba algo al oído-

-O////O En serio, bueno si entiendo que no ibas a llegar y contarnos a Shino-kun y a mi o mejor dicho a mí, pero… bueno me sorprende, y la comprendo –pone semblante sereno-

-Pero no puedo posponerlo, no hay forma, Tsunade fue la que escogió y bueno…

-No te preocupes, ya mañana todo estará mejor y no habrá problemas, mejor vamonos Kiba-kun porque tienes que descansar y yo con lo del Clan

Así fue, se fueron cada uno a sus respectivos hogares, y así transcurrió la noche sin mucha eventualidad, hasta que comenzó a despuntar el alba y un chico castaño hacia acto de presencia, esperando el momento de entrar al despacho la Hokage.

-Mmm… -una silueta muy familiar para él se venía acercando- Ino ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine hablar con Tsunade, tengo que intentarlo

-Vamos Ino, entiende que tengo que hacerlo

-Sí, pero tengo miedo ¿qué no lo entiendes? Me conformo con que me diga cuando regresas para saber, estar esperando pacientemente y no caer en la desesperación!!!

Dentro de la oficina de la Hokage…

-Bueno, todo mundo está de acuerdo y ya les han planteado los hechos, supongo que llego el momento. Shizune hazlos pasar

-Enseguida Tsunade-sama –abre la puerta- La Hokage los atenderá enseguida por favor pasen

-Bien, comencemos de una vez. Kiba has venido por la misión, y tu Ino has venido hablar conmigo

-Así es –al unísono-

-Bueno, pues e tomado una decisión y no tengo la menor intención de cambiarla, así que me van a escuchar atentos se los advierto, no quiero oír ni una sola protesta

El moreno trago duro y la rubia solo intentaba poder aguantar para que las aguas de sus ojos zafiro se contuvieran

-Kiba e tomado la decisión de que estarás a cargo de completar las misiones que se te asignen con Kurenai y otros Jounin, no desempeñaras la misión a la que saldrán el día de hoy tus otros compañeros. ¿Entendido?

-Hai, Tsunade-sama

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-Sí¿Solo irán ellos¿Mi desempeño es suficiente¿Por qué cambio de opinión?

-A ellos se les unirá otro Jounin, tu desempeño es muy eficiente, tienes muchas cualidades para llevarla acabo, y sobre el cambio, veras fue idea de esta persona –señala detrás de los demás y ahí estaba ella su gran amiga de la infancia-

-Hinata!!!

-Hai¿cómo estas Ino? –Ino no lo cree-

-Bien se presento ante mí planteándome la opción y junto con Nara y demás compañeros argumentos difícil de contradecir.

-Pero…

-Nada de pero's de esta manera no te ausentaras tanto de Konoha, la paga será un poco menos pero así disfrutaras junto con Ino de la llegada de tu hijo, te escogí porque como Ino esta en ese estado no podía desempeñar la misión pero dada las circunstancias… Por cierto Ino te quiero en observación para saber la evolución y que todo está bien, tendrás que ser un poco más flexible con Kiba porque les toca a los 2 y llegado un momento la tienda de flores tendrá que ser administrada por Kiba,, pero hasta entonces estará en algunas misiones.

-Gracias Hinata –le cae encima Ino-

-Tranquilízate, con cuidado, ves te dije que Hinata era muy buena, no había porque estuvieras celosa de ella

-Lo siento, pero como siempre estabas con ella, ya no pasara

-Bueno ahora, Nara, Chouji y Hyuuga, partirán dentro de media hora será mejor que se apresuren

Los mencionados salen inmediatamente de la oficina

* * *

Bien el capitulo de ahora es más largo para darnos un poco de prisa con la entrada de uevos personajes espero les haya gustado este capitulo... 


	4. Encounter

**Cap. 4 ****Our****Encounter**

Una vez aclarada las cosas, el joven Inuzuka y la chica Yamanaka hacían tiempo para poder dirigirse hacia la sección de ginecología del hospital para que los medic-ninja procedieran a la evaluación de rutina…

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos metros de las grandes puertas de Konoha el grupo de que llevaría a cabo la misión, partía tranquilamente después de todo las 6:30 a.m. todos tenían en mente lo mismo que el Nara, que era muy temprano para salir, pero una misión es una misión.

-Y bien Hinata¿la Gondaime te ha explicado de que trata la misión alterna a los preparativos de los exámenes chunnin? –un moreno, de cabello castaño y barba más grande que los demás integrantes se dirigía hacia la morena-

-Vera, Asuma-sensei no fue precisamente un informe detallado solo me logro comentar que era algo relacionado con el bienestar de la alianza hecha entre la Aldea Oculta de la arena y Konoha

-No me hables de usted, después de todo ahora también eres una Jounin, además me haces sentir viejo

-Etto… yo lo siento, es por respeto

-Aunque también puede ser por costumbre –un chico de cabellera larga de color castaño claro y en las mejillas se veía unas espirales pintadas entraba a la conversación- además después de todo no se puede quejar sobre lo de la edad, ya que si esta viejo

-Chouji tenme un poco más de respeto, recuerda después de todo yo fui tu sensei –responde el agraviado-

-Pero no le acaba de decir a Hinata que…

-Ah!!! Que problemáticos son, dejen de hacer el ridículo y sigamos nuestro camino –el joven Nara intentaba evitar el retraso después de todo conociendo el humor de su antiguo compañero de equipo era un terco cuando se trataba de discutir, pero no tanto como la rubia Yamanaka-

-Disculpa Shikamaru¿tú podrías explicarme el motivo de esta misión alterna? Sé que la organización de los exámenes chunnin, deben de planificarse con tiempo, pero no pasa a un tiempo mayor de 4 meses siendo exagerado en el cálculo

-Eh!!! –miro a la morena un momento- Pues… -suspiro- supongo que es mejor que te vayas enterando, después de todo con el numerito que hicimos los 2 despertando a la Hokage a las 4 de la mañana para poder convencerla no dejo mucho tiempo para decirte los antecedentes

-Pues sí, por cierto Gomen ne –reverencia- por despertarte tan temprano

-Déjalo no importa, debo admitir que si no fuera por ti yo hubiera sufrido mucho a mi regreso, ya que Ino se empecino en que YO sobornara a Tsunade-sama con unas botellas de sake para que Kiba se quedara a su lado lo que resta de su embarazo

-¿Y bien de qué trata la misión? Los exámenes chunnin representan una misión rango "A" para nosotros, pero la otra es rango "S"

-Veras, tiene que ver con el Kazekage directamente –la Hyuuga no entendía- no hace mucho que tuvieron problemas en su aldea y el responsable de aquel percance fue el biju de una cola

-¿¡Shukaku¿Qué sucedió?

-Nadie lo sabe realmente, todo indica que aquel mounstro se presento a las afueras de la aldea, regreso, de donde no lo sé, a mí también me gustaría saberlo; fueron mandados cazadores a enfrentarle pero por órdenes dadas del mismo Kazekage la confrontación fue suspendida y él personalmente la llevo a cabo, pero no hubo pelea alguna, por lo que me han dicho –Temari esta demás decirlo pero bueno- Shukaku estaba tan acostumbrado a su contenedor que regreso a buscarlo

-Eso quiere decir que no le agrado estar libre¿no se supone que los biju's esperan por ser liberados?

Así es pero, a decir verdad algo le ocurrió a este, tal vez le dañaron de más hace tiempo cuando el Akatsuki lo sustrajo, es eso o algo está tramando el demonio. No acepto ningún trato, o contenedor distinto, solo sé que si no fuera porque regreso a su interior el Kazekage hubiera muerto ya que la técnica del sello lo dejo muy mal herido

-… Ya veo, pero… ¿para qué concretamente nos requieren haya?

-Debemos de mantener bajo vigilancia y observación al Kazekage y su evolución tanto física, como emocional –psicológica- ya que como sabemos ese biju es extremadamente violento y no podemos darnos el lujo de pasar por el mismo enfrentamiento nuevamente –la morena hizo memoria al enfrentamiento de Sabaku no con Uzumaki-

-Por eso llevarían a Kiba, por su desempeño en cuanto al manejo y acoplamiento de bestias y o animales en batalla

-Así es, en primera instancia, era Ino por su jutsu de cambio de cuerpos, mantendría "despierto" al Kazekage en su subconsciente, ya que le será agotador algunas pruebas y además el no poder dormir nuevamente, yo con mi jutsu de sombras, lo mantendría quieto, pero con el estado de Ino se descarto, además Kiba se incorporaba pero con ese par –suspiro-

-Y no teniendo más opción me integre yo, además Tsunade-sama tenía que completar el cuadro

-A decir verdad, la Hokage desde un principio pensó en incorporarte a esta misión, ya que eres una excelente medic-ninja, manejas extraordinariamente el chackra y podría ser de mucha ayuda tu byakugan; pero… no te veía bien, además con las presiones de tu Clan no estaba segura que pudieras venir, después de todo es mucho tiempo; ¿si avisaste no es así?

-Hai, le comente inmediatamente a mi padre y el consejo, dando como pauta las relaciones políticas entre las naciones y que el Clan debería dar lugar dentro de algo así, y ya sebes como son no dudaron ni un segundo

Llevando más de medio camino andado ya que por la plática, los leves descansos y uno que otro entrenamiento de rutina que llevaban a cabo para mantenerse en forma, fueron sorprendidos por la lluvia.

-Bien como a comenzado a llover armemos rápidamente la tienda de acampar, para refugiarnos un poco

-Hai, Asuma-sensei –al moreno le dio nostalgia mientras el equipo no tardo no 5 minutos en tenerla hecha-

Así era como los 4 integrantes presenciaban el agua caer, a la joven Hyuuga le hipnotizaba el baile de las gotas al caer, que no reprimió las ganas de salir y danzar con ellas, la morena saltaba entre un charco y otro divertida con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios, sus manos invitaban a la lluvia a seguirla en sus pasos, mientras giraba y se desplazaba siguiendo la dulce música trasmitida por aquel líquido que solo ella podría escuchar.

-Tal parece que su compañera se divierte mucho con la lluvia, solo esperemos que no se enferme

-Sigue siendo como una niña pequeña, Asuma-sensei¿tú qué opinas Shikamaru?

-Realmente es una niña muy dulce, me da gusto verla contenta

-Shikamaru –se acerca Chouji a él- no será que e interesa Hinata, digo es muy bonita sí, tal vez tengas una oportunidad ahora que ella y Naruto han terminado ¿no crees? –no se hizo esperar un golpe por parte del Nara-

-Chouji deja en paz a Shikamaru, sabes de sobras que él ya a elegido a alguien en especial –Asuma parecía divertido con el asunto-

Al cabo de unos minutos cuando la lluvia casi cesaba, la joven Hyuuga regresa con las ropas empapadas, por lo que sus compañeros salieron para darle algo de privacidad y dejarla cambiarse. Continuaron su camino sin ningún otro percance más que las quejas de "escasa" comida de parte de Chouji, cayó la noche y todos dormían plácidamente, pero una personita miraba atenta el cielo, tratando de adivinar si este tiempo que pasara lejos de su hogar podría curar su alma y si al volver ya no habría rasgos de lo que llevaba en el pecho, ese agudo dolor que llevaba como si estuviera clavado un filo en su corazón que con cada respiro fuera abriendo y desgarrando más su maltrecho corazón.

Siguieron su camino al salir el sol, conforme fue avanzando el día, ya estaban a punto de perder la paciencia ya que el calor del desierto quemaba y comenzaba a dar amague en la piel de los viajeros hasta que lograron entrar a terreno del país del Viento, para ser más exactos la Aldea Oculta de la arena, delante de esta se encontraba un grupo de bienvenida esperando a los Jounin de Konoha.

-Vaya esta si que a sido una nueva marca –una chica de cabello rubio recogido en 4 coletas, de ojos azules se dirigía exclusivamente al joven Nara-

-Que problemática mujer, no es para tanto –el Jounin como es habitual bostezaba en lo que esperaba el saludo de los demás-

-Hinata me da mucho gusto que hayas venido –un joven con la cara pintada se apresuraba a saludar a la morena cuando-

-No te hagas el gracioso, Hyuuga-san disculpa al impertinente de mi hermano –sonreía la hermana mientras detenía a su hermano con su abanico-

-Temari-san de favor háblame de tú, dime Hinata

-Está bien, Hinata-san

-Disculpe la impertinencia ¿pero el Kazekage? –Asuma hablo al fin-

-Lo siento, el Kazekage está en una reunión con el consejo, pero les vera después de su jun…

-Hinata-san –una voz ronca, pero seductora atrajo la atención de todos, para poder fijar sus ojos en el dueño de donde provenía.

* * *

Muy bien aki estoy de nuevo regrese, por fin comenzamos la historia en sí, además ya saben kual es la segunda misión... Bueno nos estaremos leyendo ojala hayan reviws 


	5. Unexpected Event

**Cap. 5 ****Unexpected ****Event**

-Kazekage-sama, etto… supongo que a terminado su reunión más anticipado de lo que teníamos entendido –la rubia recobra la compostura dejando ver a los invitados- acaban de llegar

-Kazekage-sama –los cuatro hacen una reverencia a forma de saludo-

-Eso sí es digno de admirarse –mirando a un joven de cabello negro recogido en una coleta- han llegado en la mitad del tiempo, siendo que de Konoha a Suna regularmente se hace 4 días de camino, me parece perfecto

-Hemos venido –Asuma comenzaba a dar introducción al motivo pero su detenido

-Sera mejor instalarlos de una vez en sus aposentos, descansaran un momento y más tarde nos reuniremos en mi oficina para hablar del asunto –cortante pero hospitalario el pelirrojo emprendió camino seguido de los Jounin de Konoha

Por su parte sus hermanos estaban más que asombrados, de verlo delante de ellos, ya que hasta hace pocas horas él estaba en cama recuperándose de las lesiones y demás agotador esfuerzo que era acoplarse de nueva cuenta a su biju, los del consejo se dirigieron a verle para exponer los putos.

-Kankuro, Temari –el joven Kazekage les sacaba de sus pensamiento- ¿vendrán o acaso tienen algo más que hacer?

Dicho esto, continuaron su camino el marionetista alcanzando al grupo de Jounin y Temari retrasando aunque sea un poco al Nara para poder hablar un poco-

-Shikamaru, tengo una duda no habías dicho que vendrían solo hombres ¿entonces por qué han traído a Hinata-san?

-No seas problemática mujer, ella vino por la misión no por otra cosa, no seas celosa

-… -acto seguido recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza por lo que tuvo que dejar de caminar con las manos apoyadas en la nuca que si no se cae- Si serás baka, yo no me refería a eso si entiendo como es Hinata-san lo pregunto, porque acondicionamos una estancia para 4 hombres no 3 y una mujer, además conoces a Gaara y sabiendo que Hinata es novia de su amigo no le parecerá bien...

-el joven detuvo su paso ante el comentario- … Temari

-¿Qué sucede?

-Veras –suspiro- te voy a pedir un favor, que le cierres la boca a Kankuro, no le hagas ningún comentario o insinuación y sobre todo… habla con Gaara para que no toque ese tema con Hina

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque hace unos meses Naruto y ella terminaron, desde entonces a estado decaída aunque intenta no preocupar a los demás, por esa y demás razones la Hokage la envió para que pudiera…

-Entiendo, no te preocupes hablare con Gaara al respecto, en cuanto a Kankuro respecta más vale que no hable –dicho esto la kunoichi clavo la mirada en su hermano castaño que no dudo ni un momento en que podría ser asesinado por ella, pero… esta vez no tenía ni idea el porqué-

Así fue como anduvieron entre las calles de Suna, observando alrededor, hasta que por fin detuvieron su andar delante de una casa en donde no tardaron en entrar, era modesta pero muy acogedora, sala, comedor, 4 recamaras y 1 baño.

-Aquí podrán encontrar y disponer de lo que necesiten, cada uno tendrá una recamara –Temari daba indicaciones-

-Y podremos hacer una increíbles fiestas –el moreno de cabello castaño ya daba por hecho las cosas-

-Kankuro!!!

-Claro sin Shikamaru, no te preocupes por eso Temari

-No me refería a eso idiota, sino a que ellos no vienen a ser tus compañeros de parranda

-…

-Hinata-san, por cierto –el pelirrojo comenzaba a hablar- tú vendrás con nosotros y te quedaras en nuestra "casa" –por no decir mansión, después de todo pequeña no era- por qué si… argh… argh –sentía que el pecho le ardía, su cabeza no paraba de sentir martillazos y la vista se le nublo-

-Hinata!!! –el grito del Nara sirvió de alarma a más de uno haciendo retroceder a los demás, mientras la Hyuuga y él realizaban una serie de seños, para activar sus jutsu's respectivamente, paralizando las convulsiones del menor de los Sabaku y comenzando a localizar la causa de su dolor.

No tardaron ni dos segundos en estar en marcha al hospital, al entrar estaba claro que lo médicos tenían pánico de acercarse al chico, pues desconocían les reacciones del biju, no podían fiarse.

Shikamaru no logro contener más su jutsu y tuvo que alejarse, más no salió de la habitación estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su compañera, por su parte la morena estaba bajo presión, dándole un sedante, pero de apenas 1 minuto para que Shukaku no tuviera tiempo de "despertar"; como pudo le dio vuelta al cuerpo rasgando y rompiendo las ropas del Kazekage para tener completo acceso a su herida.

Afuera de la sala, Temari y los demás escuchaban las disposiciones de Hinata hacia Shikamaru, Kankuro contuvo a su hermana aprisionándola contra él ya que no podía permitir que entrara no sabían a ciencia cierta a que se estarían afrontando.

-Shikamaru, rápido trae unas vendas y gasas, no podemos perder el tiempo. –mientras el joven moreno vaciaba las alacenas en busca de lo pedido, en sus pensamientos Hinata no podía creer lo que veía- Esto no esta bien, la forma en que la herida se extiende podría ser que llegara a salirse de control.

-Aquí están¿qué más necesitas?

-Cuando te diga, presiona lo más fuerte que puedas, no debe de sangrar más de 5 segundos ¿entendiste?

-¿Sangrar? –Aparto las dudas al sentir la mirada dura de la Hyuuga- Esta bien

La morena manejo perfectamente la solución líquida que había preparado, manteniéndola suspendida en una de sus manos, mientras con la mano libre tomo uno de sus kunai dándole unas vueltas rápido y lo clavo directamente debajo del hombro izquierdo del Kazekage, un grito ahogado quedo atrapado en la garganta del pelirrojo, continuo abriendo la morena una delgada pero un poco profunda línea en el hombro del Kazekage.

-Ahora!!! –ordeno la morena y el Nara presiono con todas sus fuerzas aún así brotaba mucha sangre

-1, 2, 3, 4, 5… Listo Hina dejo de sangrar

-Entendido

La esfera liquida en la mano de la morena comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo aparentemente inerte que yacía boca bajo; quito las gasas, posiciono sus manos en la herida concentrándose demás y de una sola vez saco más sangre de la que ya había perdido el chico, proporcionándole un grito ensordecedor -Temari sintió encogerse el corazón no soportaría más- una vez afuera Hinata movió de un lado para otro un envase pequeño; pero la sangre empapo el piso por completo. Se dispuso a coser con hilos de chackra las heridas internas, igualmente toco puntos clave en el canal de chackra al cuerpo… ya más calmada y sabiéndose fuera del periodo de riesgo cerro esta vez las heridas superficiales con calma. Pero no contaba con que era más de un minuto y algo en el interior de nuestro joven gobernador comenzó a inquietarse por lo que surgió unos instantes se podía verle en los ojos de este tomando agresivamente la muñeca de la morena; Shikamaru se movió lo más rápido que le permitía su cuerpo, aún así solo estas milésimas le dieron el suficiente tiempo a Shukaku de darse cuenta de todo, veía sangre alrededor –su sangre-, su contenedor tendido e inconsciente, un refractario a lo lejos y la joven con una venda entre las manos, le miro a los ojos esperando… pero ella nunca retrocedió al contrario tenía en su mirada la determinación y hasta coraje por ser sujeta y no poder continuar con su labor, antes de nada el Nara ya se había colocado entre el biju y la morena pero volvió a "dormir"

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes el sedante perdió efecto y el Kazekage despertara en un momento, ayúdame a terminar de vendarlo antes de que se despierte por completo-

* * *

Bien por fin subi la actualización; espero les este gustando, gracias por los reviews y espero seguir contando con el apoyo de ustedes. Muchas gracias a:

**hyuuga-hikari, Hinata Hyuga 07, Rasiel, Dark Rinoa-chan, Mari-Chinpokomon, dragoncita del amor, Hiei-and-shino**

Sus comentarios me sirven para seguir hacia avanzando. Gracias


	6. Suspicions

**Cap. 6 ****Suspicions**

Una vez terminado todo los morenos se dejaron caer "literalmente" hablando al suelo…

-Hina… -la llamo el Nara por lo que provoco que ella levantara la mirada- Nunca creí que un medic-ninja pasara por tanto, ahora comprendo porque eres una de las discípulas más calificadas de Tsunade-sama; esto es muy cansado

-Jejeje!!! Supongo que cualquier actividad es cansada siendo un ninja

-Supongo –suspiro- los dejamos pasar de una vez

-No será… ¿problemático? Haciendo mella en su habitual forma de ser

-¿Problemático? Problemático lo que acabamos de hacer, bueno… -se detuvo unos segundos en lo que pensaba- tal vez tengas razón pero solo por Temari

No pudieron evitar soltar unas sonrisas de medio lado, casi insolentes pero unos ruidos de parte de la mencionada así que no tardaron en recobrar la compostura; por lo que después de un apesumbrado bufido se pusieron de pie.

-Revisare sus signos y si quieres ya los hacemos pasar

-Esta bien –en silencio observaba como la morena se acerca al pelirrojo-

En lo que ella revisaba los signos vitales, el moreno salió a reportar el estado del Kazekage, tratando de calmar a Temari y contestar lo que podría dar a entender…

Dentro del cuarto…

La morena examinaba atenta las facciones del Sabaku no, estaba tan tranquilo que nadie creería que fuera alguien tan distante, se decía que bien cada uno se maneja y traza su camino y forma de ser por las circunstancia, llegando a un punto en que de no haber sido por una "personita" los 2 estarían igual, él frío y despiadado, mientras ella dejándose humillar, vaya que aquel chico rubio tenía impacto en la gente que conocía y le daba un chance de entrar a modificar algo de sus vidas.

Casi por inercia o mejor dicho más curiosidad, paso su mano por su rostro observando como se relajaba aún más, hasta llegar poco a poco a su cicatriz, casi se le sale el corazón al haberse encontrado con que Gaara le miraba fijamente –o lo más que podía- tratando de adivinar la expresión de la chica. No conforme con eso, aclararon un poco la garganta y por reflejo se alejo un poco de él, sintiendo las miradas, unas inquisidoras otras, curiosas… que más daba. Acto seguido soltó un suspiro, miro de reojo al contenedor del Shukaku y este ya volvía a cerrar los ojos, Temari corrió al lado de su hermano.

-Sera mejor que se vayan a asear un poco –Asuma por fin daba un comentario- después podrán regresar y mantenernos al tanto, Temari se acerco a su hermano menor y acaricio su mejilla por reflejo el abrió los ojos pero inmediatamente los volvió a cerrar –la morena salió del cuarto pero era seguida de cerca por la rubia.

Hinata no terminaba de entrar en la casa cuando Temari le dio alcance y no se detendría por nada…

-Hinata-san¿qué le paso a mi hermano?

-Temari-san, yo… -miraba la sincera preocupación de la rubia,hizo un gesto con su mano indicandole que tomara asiento en uno d elos sillones- esta bien te contare, no tengo la menor idea a que se haya debido, pero… el Kazekage-sama estaba sufriendo de un ataque por la inmunología mezclada entre él y el Shukaku

-¿Estás diciendo que ya no hay compatibilidad y eso le trae problemas¿Pero si se extrae el biju moriría¿Ahora también morirá por tenerlo?

-No… no estoy diciendo eso –pensamiento Hinata- Vaya que Shikamaru tenía razón…

-…-la rubia mantenía fija su vita en la morena intentando descifrar lo que podría decirle

-Escúchame un momento Temari-san, no parece sencillo pero… podría serlo; Shukaku y él han estado separado bastante tiempo por lo que se comenzó a acoplar de nuevo, antes de proseguir debo preguntar… ¿sabes si el biju presentaba algún síntoma de estar herido o algo parecido?

-No, de hecho el mismo Gaara nos dijo estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero hace poco Kankuro y yo le vemos heridas y sangraba, no ha atacado de nuevo porque se notaria lo sé, pero no, nos explicamos cómo se hace estas heridas.

-Bien –suspiro- tengo que decirte algo, pero no quiero que le comentes a nadie ni al mismo Kazekage; pues debemos esperar a que se reponga y eso depende si es la mejor opción.

-Dime

-El ataque del Kazekage fue provocado ya que su sistema inmunológico no es capaz de curar heridas tan pronto pero si combate las infecciones.

-Pero un biju si se recupera de las heridas

-Lo sé, pero… en estos casos –hizo una pausa- Shikamaru y yo tuvimos que cortar desde adentro la agresión al cuerpo, cuando comenzó con los dolores, con mi byakugan pude darme cuenta de que comenzaba a abrirse por "si sola" una herida en el cuerpo, algo interno, pero no termino en eso sino comenzó a bloquear los canales de chackra; conforme iba cerrando las heridas el biju se abría una más grande arriba de esta dejando débiles los tejidos y corriendo el riesgo de comenzar una hemorragia sin necesidad de tocar una vena –Temari permanecía erguida en su lugar intentando soportar- una solución de antibióticos y otros elementos curativos servirían para buscar la causa del problema- tuve que abrirle un poco el hombro izquierdo para introducir la solución, pero antes le provocamos una mínima hemorragia

-¿Mínima? Pero si el cuarto entero parece pintado con la sangre!!!

-Etto… eso fue cosa mía lo siento –la chica de ojos azules arqueaba una ceja ya que no comprendía a que se refería- volvía a sacar la solución dejando los antibióticos dentro pero sacando sangre en su lugar, no me lotes a mal, pero estaba segura de que algo provocaba esa reacción y así fue; dentro de la sangre venían una diminutas laminas que estaban intentado eliminar los glóbulos rojos o infectándolos para descomponerlos

-Ya veo –trago duro- supongo que cuando sacaste su sangre grito; pero Shukaku no intervino

-Al contrario, termine de coser con chackra dentro de su cuerpo y limpie los canales de chackra; proseguí a suturar la herida que yo le cause, y al vendarle despertó y me miro pero me pareció que era el biju, aunque no me ataco

Temari permaneció callada, se sintió aliviada de saber a su hermano mejor, pero… algo le inquietaba

-¿Sabes qué eran esas laminas?

-No y con las prisas no pude recogerles

-Pero yo sí –una tercera voz se incorporo a la conversación-

-Shika…

-Lo siento Temari, Hina; pero no podía dejar esto ahí uno nunca sabe

-la morena negó con la cabeza- Con su permiso me retiro tengo que asearme…

-¿En qué momento entraste? –la chica de cuatro coletas se dirigía al Jounin, mientras este se sentaba a lado suyo-

-Antes que ustedes dos, y aproveche para darme una ducha, en serio que tu hermano tiene un humor del carajo con razón el biju lo tiene él.

-No me parece gracioso, además esta muy delicado –comenzaba a apretarse los dedos de las manos por los nervios-

-Tranquila –le toma las manos a la rubia el Nara- será mejor que volvamos con tu hermano

Dando un leve suspiro se incorporaron del sillón y partieron de vuelta al hospital.

* * *

Quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por todo el tiempo que me tarde en actualizar, y en parte es culpa mía ya que no hice un respaldo de la información y al tener que darle mantenimiento a mi ordenador, se fue casi todo y estuve rescatando lo que se podía y armando lo que faltaba espero mínimo haya servido de algo y les haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia 


	7. Night

Bueno antes que nada aclaraciones los "separación con una linea" son cambio de escena o en otro lugar por así decirlo para tratar de hacer más facil al lectura, ahora si adelante con el capitulo

* * *

**Cap. 7 ****Nigth**

Mientras tanto la morena, se encontraba tratando de despejar su mente debajo del chorro de agua, las heridas del Kazekage estaba claro que no eran normales, suspiro cansada tratando de no pensar y recuperar la compostura. Conforme retiraba el excedente de jabón de su cuerpo, y se disponía a lavar bien su cabello, recordó la mirada preocupada de Temari, sonrió para sus adentros, se notaba que la rubia le tenía cariño al pelirrojo y él no había visto más que miedo, tantos años. Así como Naruto tenía solamente desprecio hace mucho, su inconsciente de nuevo llevaba sus recuerdos, por primera vez en todos estos meses, sintió que las fuerzas que se obligaba a demostrar ante la gente le abandonaron por completo, y ahí debajo del flujo de la regadera, dejos salir una a una las lágrimas contenidas, entre sollozos y pequeños quejidos de dolor, no le importaba de todos modos estaba sola, le haría bien darle un respiro a su alma de esa carga que cargaba.

En la sala, había un moreno sentado en el piso, recargado a lado de la puerta del baño, no era su intención espiarla; había ido por ella bajo las ordenes de Asuma, pues llevaba tiempo retrasada. Chouji había salido a comprar provisiones –por que se las termino- Kankuro se ofreció a escoltarla pero Temari con un rotundo NO le quito la idea de la mente, además de abogar que tenían que permanecer al lado de su hermano, más por cuestiones morales; y bajo el mismo argumento ella no pudo ir a buscarla, así que no quedaba nadie más que el Nara para ir por ella.

Al entrar y no encontrarla después de llamar en cada una de las habitaciones, o en la cocina, tomo asiento en la sala, no duro mucho su estancia en los cómodos sillones, pues al escuchar un gemido de dolor se fue acercando de donde provino, con intenciones de preguntar si se encontraba bien, más no hizo falta pues los sollozos y las palabras tan desoladas y deprimentes que expresaba la ojiblanco lo paralizaron y decidió dejarla desahogarse, dándole como su silenciosa compañía como apoyo.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, la puerta del baño se abrió lentamente, dando paso a la silueta de la Hyuuga envuelta en una toalla.

-Hola –el moreno levanto la mano a forma de saludo, mientras mantenía la mirada clavada en el piso para no incomodarla más de lo que ya estaba

-Shika…maru qué haces aquí??? O mejor dicho ahí en el suelo??? –la morena estaba más que sonrojada, por lo vergonzoso de la situación y de que estaba completamente segura de que él había escuchado su llanto

-Vine por ti, para poder reunirnos con los demás, pero no importa toma tu tiempo

Al momento de que la morena entro a uno de los cuartos, el joven Nara se recargo en la puerta dispuesto a sacar conversación, no estaba dispuesto a que se viniera abajo lo que creía que la joven había conseguido en estos meses

-Hina… -hablo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella le escuchase- dime, aún duele, no es así???

No hubo respuesta, por lo que el pelinegro supuso que tendría una especie de monologo con una puerta, esperando que su amiga le comprendiera.

-Sé que ah sido difícil para ti, pero no debes "encerrarte" no es bueno pasar por esto sola, no puedo decir que te comprendo, porque mentiría pero de una cosa estoy seguro, eres una chica muy fuerte que puede salir adelante, y sobre todo no tienes que hacerlo sola, tal vez no sea yo un gran apoyo pero soy tu amigo no olvides eso.

Sonó la perilla de la habitación al abrirse se dio media vuelta y ahí por fin pudo ver los expectantes ojos de su compañera de equipo; dibujo una sonrisa cálida en su rostro y le abrazo; suspirando el moreno le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y la apretó un poco más, no cabía duda seguía siendo aquella niña de sus años de academia, si creció, tuvo cambios, maduro como cada uno de ellos, pero ella conservaba la ternura de su niñez.

Caminaron de regreso al hospital a mitad del camino, Asuma les comento que habían trasladado al Kazekage a su casa, por lo que tendrían que ir haya. Al llegar, Temari se veía más relajada pero su mirada reflejaba cierta curiosidad y comprensión; Kankuro trataba de hacerle platica a la joven del grupo y saber más de la aldea, de las chicas siempre tratado de aparentar seriedad pero obvio no era lo suyo.

Al dar paso a la noche, se despidieron todos, y no había forma de que Hinata aceptara quedarse con los Sabaku no por más insistencia de la rubia, al no ver más opción Kankuro le distrajo diciendo que su hermano menor tenía algo de fiebre por lo que ella acepto quedarse pero solo unas horas más.

* * *

Una rubia, caminaba pensativa mirando las estrellas mientras su acompañante moreno, la miraba esperando las palabras dichas por la joven. 

-Shikamaru… -se contuvo un momento- aprecias mucho a Hinata, verdad???

-… -en un principio no comprendía la pregunta- Eras tú no es así???

La rubia solo movió de forma afirmativa su cabeza, esperaba que el joven se molestara con ella pues a lo mejor pensaba que le había espiado. Pero esa no fue su intención, fue a darles alcance para comunicarles que fueran a su casa, y cuando entro vio que abrazaba a la joven Hyuuga.

-detuvo el paso y miro fijamente los ojos azules de quien esperaba ser reñida- No solo la estimo, la quiero y mucho –se acerco cuidadosamente a la joven rubia que por una extraña razón no estaba celosa, sino parecía triste- ella es muy especial porque la e considerado como una hermana, en ella pude encontrar lo que me faltaba en mi familia al ser hijo único, una hermana menor a quien cuidar y a quien contarle cosas –sonrió, acariciando con su mano la mejilla de la rubia escuchaba atenta- me di cuenta de que estuviste en el apartamento y no fue un instante, eres inconfundible, pudiste escuchar lo que le dije, así que deduzco que no estas celosa.

-Tienes razón, solo quería saber por qué a ella si le puedes hablar así y a mi no??? Por qué a ellas la abrazas y conmigo te detienes??? –poso sus ojos en el chico que tenía su corazón desde hace tanto- sé que es una chica muy linda y cualquiera se siente agusto con ella…

-Tontita –susurro el Nara mientras veía con extremada ternura a la dueña de sus sueños, mientras la abrazaba- Cuando fui a buscarla estaba hecha un "mar de lágrimas" no sé cuanto tiempo llevaba así, pero cada palabra que pronunciaba era con sumo dolor y tristeza, no sabía exactamente que hacer, si hacerle notar que me encontraba ahí y no y solo opte por quedarme en silencio ofreciéndole apoyo hasta que se calmara y me viera –sonrie trsitemente- Supongo que escuchaste la plática que tuve con ella y el abrazo. Me siento mal, porque no pensaba en darle confort a Hina, estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos, Temari quise ponerme en su lugar y saber porque le dolía tanto, y no pude me dio miedo, sí por primera vez reconozco frente a ti que tuve miedo; y es que imaginarme siquiera el no verte más, el que no tengamos más futuro juntos… -suspiro cansado de recordar esas cosas- estoy seguro de que estaría igual de desecho que Hinata, porque… -se acerca a uno de sus oído y le susurra- Temari estoy enamorado de ti, Te Amo… Disculpa por tardar en demostrártelo tan abiertamente, pero nunca supe como decirte mis sentimientos, solo lo poco que hablábamos, y el contenerme al estar cerca de tuyo era para no hacerte más difíciles las cosas, nunca me gusto verte partir con una sonrisa triste. Pero ten por seguro que no pasara momento alguno en que te demuestre que te amo –la rubia no creía tanta felicidad, pero sin decir más dejo perderse un instante en los brazos de su amor, mientras se besaban-

* * *

Mientras en la casa de los Sabaku no, Hinata por fin estabilizaba al pelirrojo esperando a que llegara ya sea Temari o Kankuro para poder retirarse a descansar junto con sus compañeros de equipo. Como si hubieran adivinado sus pensamientos, fueron escuchados y el castaño de los Sabaku no entraba diciendo algo al respecto de una fiesta pendiente… 

-Kankuro-san, que bueno que regreso –decía la morena- el Kazekage se encuentra estable, le puse un ungüento para acelerar el proceso de cicatrización. Vendremos temprano para poder hablar con él, con su permiso me retiro.

-¿Pero por qué la prisa, Hinata-chan? Además no creo que sea buena idea de que te vayas, Gaara había dicho algo acerca de quedarte aquí.

-Lo siento pero no puedo, no sería correcto para mis compañeros, además ya mañana lo discutiré con el Kazekage, con su permiso me retiro, no quiero que se haga más tarde.

-Pero…

-Ya déjala en paz, Kankuro o te vas a arrepentir te lo aseguro –la mayor de los Sabaku no dirigía sus palabras a su hermano-

-En ese caso, la acompaño no puedo permitir que se vaya tan noche.

-De eso ni hablar, Tú TE QUEDAS!!! Yo acompañare a Hina-chan.

-Pero no puedo permitir que se vayan solas –una mala mirada de Temari le hizo pensar rápido- no es que crea que sean débiles o algo así, este… nnU es por cortesía, hermanita mía.

-Pues sea cual sea tu argumento, te aguantas y te quedas aquí, porque no podemos dejar a Gaara solos, ahorita regreso. Y por cierto… -voltea mirarlo con una cara que de verdad daba miedo- Si se te ocurre despegarte aunque sea un segundo de Gaara o quitarle la mirada de encima ten por seguro de que te CASTRO¿Entendiste?

-S… Sí Temari –trago pesado-

-Que bueno hermanito, nos vemos nn.

* * *

Conforme avanzaron el camino, Hinata se debatía moralmente, a romper el silencio o no, le costaba demasiado. Pero se le adelantaron…

-Gracias, Hinata-chan por haber salvado a mi hermano –comenzaba a hablar la rubia, lo que no sabía era que rumbo tomaría la conversación

-dejando de caminar la morena- No fue nada Temari, era mi trabajo –se quedo callada un segundo- Temari… no e tenido muchas amigas, por lo que no sé si deba preguntarte esto, pero me gustaría que me ayudaras con una duda que tengo.

La rubia solo asintió en silencio, mientras observaba como la Hyuuga miraba el cielo.

-Tú… ¿Crees que un corazón se pueda reparar? –menciono controlando lo mejor que pudo su voz que estaba a punto de quebrarse-

Dando un suspiro, la rubia se acerco a ella, dándose cuenta que sus ojos comenzaban a contener lágrimas.

-Supongo, no estoy segura de ello, pero creo que uno puede sentirse mejor, lo dices por Uzumaki¿no es así?

-la morena la miro con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, una triste sonrisa surco sus labios y enjuago sus ojos y asintió con una leve afirmación- Supongo que Shikamaru te lo conto…

-Que chica tan perspicaz –pensaba la rubia mientras esperaba algún comentaría de la morena-

-No quiero ser una molestia, ni que me consideren débil nuevamente, solo es que hoy no pude guardar más las apariencias. –el cielo retomo su completa atención-

La mayor de los Sabaku no se acerco y poso una mano en la negra cabellera de su compañera, debía de admitir que era realmente fuerte al tratar de superar y curar todo esto por su propia cuenta, le daba ternura realmente parecía una niña pequeña, sonrió para sus adentros y le revolvió un poco el cabello en tono juguetón.

-Yo creo que podrás encontrar a quien te haga feliz, y esto únicamente a sido una enseñanza más en tu vida –le miraba maternalmente- y me puedes consideras tu amiga, no somos extrañas y me gustaría poder ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

-También me puedes considerar tu amiga, y gracias por escucharme, en lo que pueda siempre cuenta conmigo.

-Ya lo has hecho –mientras la ojiblanca creía que se refería a su hermano menor, la rubia pensaba en lo de hace un momento, gracias a su "cuñadita" por ser la "hermana menor" de Shikamaru, él había entendido mejor sus sentimientos, y por fin sabía que era correspondida.

Al despedirse, de su nueva amiga, esperando perderla de vista para poder entrar en el departamento, la morena no se daba cuenta de que un par de ojos se posaba sobre su figura, observando cada movimiento de ella.

* * *

En otro lado… 

-Carajo¿Dónde demonios se a largado Gaara? Si no lo encuentro, seguro que Temari cumple su palabra…

* * *

Muy bien aqui esta la continuación de mi historia y que bueno que les este gustando, este capitulo estuvo más enfocado a la pareja ShikaTema y sus sentimientos, por cierto quise dejar ver que Temari también tiene su lado tierno -que no siempre muestra- bueno prometo actualizar pronto, y sabran más dfe esta historia y lo referente a nuestro pelirrojo favorito y su linda ojiblanco. Nos vemos 


	8. Amused Situation

**Cap. 8****Amused****Situation**

No paso mucho tiempo en que el recorriera toda, sí TODA la casa, más rápido que algún viento emanado desde el abanico de su hermana, y en que se escuchara los pasos de ella al estar cruzando el umbral de la puerta principal.

-Eh… Kankuro!!! Estoy de vuelta, mmm… Supongo que aún sigue con Gaara, será mejor que vaya para haya y le diga que descanse un poco.

Mientras el castaño se debatía moralmente, entre regresar a su puesto y ser castrado por la ira incontenible de la única Sabaku no, y tener su dignidad y respeto íntegros o bien correr lo más que pueda y tratar de huir un tiempo de las manos de la rubia con tal de mantener intacta su hombría unos días más. (¿Cuál creen que haya escogido?)

Y así instantes antes en que la joven kunoichi de la arena, entrara en la habitación su puerta se abrió dando paso al "honorable" pero asustado castaño que tiene por hermano.

-Vaya nunca pensé que el que te quedaras con Gaara unos minutos tuvieran ese efecto en ti Kankuro, deberías irte a descansar.

-No te preocupes, yo pasare la noche vigilando que no le ocurra nada, deberías prepárate para que en unas horas nos expliques y a los ancianos del consejo que le sucedió a Gaara

-Pues a esos ancianos no tengo nada que explicarles, ellos saben que tiene, el que Gaara vuelva a acostumbrarse al Shukaku no es sencillo, deberían de saberlo, pero bueno de todos modos me daré una vuelta para tratar de tranquilizarlos, lo último que queremos es tener la casa rodeada de ANBUS, pero a todo esto, voy a pasar a ver a Gaara.

-Temari… -trago duro- veras él… -se escucha una "ráfaga" de viento que trae consigo arena, pero no lo normal sino demasiada arena, al entrar encuentran a su hermano viéndolos fijamente-

-Gaara ¿qué haces de pie, deberías guardar reposo para que se terminen de curar tus heridas? –reprendía la rubia al ver al pelirrojo fuera de la cama-

-Tuve deseos de distraerme un poco, además mis heridas están completamente curadas, y le pedí a Kankuro que me dejara solo –mencionaba el joven Kazekage, recibiendo una mirada de agradecimiento por parte del castaño-

-En ese caso, será mejor que nos retiremos Temari… vamos.

-Aguarden, no se vayan, necesitamos que nos aclares unas cosas Temari, y te exijo la verdad –no teniendo más remedio, la rubia tomo asiento en la cama, mientras el castaño se apartaba de toda clase de puerta o ventana y el pelirrojo terminaba de "sellar" con la arena ese cuarto para evitar ser escuchados por alguien más-

Ya era medio día en las tierras de Suna, y los invitados de la aldea de la hoja, terminaban la reunión en la que estaban desde hace horas con el Kazekage.

-Entonces, aquí están los mapas de los lugares donde se llevaran a cabo los exámenes chunnin, cualquier duda o ayuda que necesiten Kankuro y un grupo de Jounin estarán a sus servicios en todo momento.

-Gracias , Kazekage-sama –un moreno de cabello oscuro y barba formaba una reverencia- con su permiso nos retiraremos para comenzar a trabajar en todo lo que hace falta

-Bien –antes de que se retiraran- Nara, Hyuuga necesito tratar un tema con ustedes –los mencionados se quedaron nuevamente en la oficina del gobernante- Hicieron un excelente trabajo, ayer en cuanto a la situación que presenciaron, pero no creo que vuelva a suceder, así que pueden relajarse un poco, y quisiera dejarles algo en claro; no hay necesidad de que esperen un ataque por parte mía, para una valoración psicológica porque no la habrá ¿entendido?

-Hai –al unisonó las voces de los morenos sonaron en la oficina-

-Kazekage-sama, con todo respeto nuestra Hokage no a mandado a mis compañeros y a mi para estudiarlo –comento el moreno-

-Entonces Nara, podrías aclararme ¿a que se debe su estancia tan prolongada?

-La Gondaime, nos mando para ayudar en los exámenes chunnin, la estancia es larga porque a recibido unos informes extraños sobre su comportamiento y desempeño físico, los cuales no concuerdan en NADA con lo observado y el desempeño que lleva, pero si le molesta puede mandar una carta a ella misma y solicitar la anulación de dicha misión. –una morena ahora sin ningún rastro de timidez en ella, dejaba ver que le molestaba la actitud del pelirrojo pues se preocupaban por él, y temían por su seguridad, pero al parecer él no lo veía así-

-mientras los miraba fijamente, respiro profundamente- Muy bien, eso era todo pueden retirarse, pensare en lo que me han comentado.

Haciendo una reverencia corta, salieron de ese cuarto, caminando entre pasillos y escaleras por fin daban enfrente de la salida de esa torre…

-Vamos Hina, quita esa cara, no es para tanto –el chico que sostenía su cabello en una coleta, intentaba suavizar la expresión de su compañera-

-Shikamaru, es que… -pero al ver una mirada "reprobatoria de parte de él", sabía que cualquier argumento sería fácilmente desechado-

-Disculpen a Gaara, pero está un poco irritado, no lo quiso decir en ese tono, ni dar pie a malentendidos –un joven moreno y castaño caminaba hacia ellos, sin su habitual maquillaje purpura en la cara-

-No te preocupes Kankuro, lo entendemos, aunque Hina no quiera reconocerlo, sabe que no fue su intención

-sonríe- Les parece si antes de ir con Asuma y su otro compañero, los invito a comer ¿qué dicen?

-¿Qué opinas Hina, vamos? –el moreno le miraba interrogante a su acompañante, hasta que recibió un asentimiento por parte de esta- Bien pues a comer –alzo uno de sus brazos y lo paso por los hombros de la ojiblanco, gesto que no paso desapercibido por el castaño, ni por un par de ojos aguamarina que presenciaban la escena desde su oficina-

-¿Sabías que es de mal gusto espiar a las personas? –dijo una voz que provoco que el acusado en cuestión, "brincara" un poco de su lugar-

-¿Y tú sabías que espantar a tu Kazekage, puede traerte problemas? –recrimino el chico tratando de que su voz sonara a disgusto, pero solo provoco una leve risa por parte de la persona en cuestión-

-Pero si yo no estoy espantando a nadie, solo observe a mi hermano muy entretenido viendo por su ventana ¿eso es un delito? –la chica con cuatro coletas se empezaba a acercar a él-

-Si tu hermano es el Kazekage, entonces sí lo es –aseguro tajante, lo que provoco la risa de su hermana mayor y que le revolviera el cabello un poco-

-¿Qué era tan interesante, como para que no te dieras cuenta de mi presencia? –cuestiono divertida, mientras el pelirrojo achicaba sus ojos y ella se dirigía a la ventana-

Mientras la rubia observaba al trío que se marchaba, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al verles, pensando en las ocurrencias de Kankuro ante tal acontecimiento, pero la voz ronca de su hermano menor la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-Nara… -no sabía como continuar- Nara iba muy cercano a Hinata y no se me hace lo correcto, debería recordar que ella es novia de Naruto –ante la mención del tema la sonrisa de Temari se borro-

-Gaara, hay algo que debes saber y necesito pedirte un favor –el pelirrojo no entendía- Permíteme o ayúdame a mantener lo suficientemente lejos a Kankuro de Hinata

-¿Por qué? Al que deberías mantener lejos es a Nara

-Shikamaru es un buen chico no creo que deba alejarse –insisto nuestro pobre Kazekage no entendía nada ¬¬U- pero Kankuro tiende a irse un poco con sus comentarios y le haría daño a Hinata

-No veo porque haría eso

-Veras, su relación con Uzumaki termino hace unos meses y no creo que le siente bien escuchar de él, en estos momentos, solo la lastimaría.

-Entiendo, pero no crees que sería mejor decírselo también a Kankuro?

-Lo sé, pero tenía la esperanza de que se lo dijeras tú, no creo que se le olvide tan fácil que no puede decir nada al respecto si hablas con él, en vez de que si hablo yo.

-Esta bien, pero eso no quiere decir que Nara aproveche esa situación. ¿O te parece lo correcto?

Simplemente se encogió de hombros, aparentando indiferencia, este tema resultaba un tanto divertido, no veía porque se estaba tomando tantas atenciones su hermano y trataba de no reír a carcajadas.

-No te entiendo Temari¿qué acaso tú no tenías una relación con ese ninja¿Qué no sentías algo por ese… vago? –se exaspero un poco-

-Vago??? Vaya esto no me lo esperaba, pareciera como si le afecta, lo que pudiera pasar entre esos dos –pensaba Temari divertida de la actitud del pelirrojo-

-¿No te importa¿No te afecta?

-¿Te preocupas por mi Gaara? Que dulce, pero no deberías, yo no me preocupo, todo está bien, pero si no te parece apropiado pues entonces tu encárgate de mantenerlos alejados. –se encoge de hombros antes de salir de la oficina- Además si Shikamaru se fijara en Hinata está en todo su derecho, es una chica linda ¿no crees¿o tú qué opinas? Si fuera hombre yo lo haría –tuvo que reprimir su sonrisa-

* * *

Jajajajajajaja!!! XDDDD Lo siento no me pude aguantar las enormesa ganas ke tenía de reirme en este capitulo, bueno pues lo prometido, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo y espero les haya gustado, nos vemos. Y ya saben cualquier duda, comentario, mentada, XDDD, sugerencia, sera tomada en cuenta, así que si no es mucho pedir, mandenme unos Reviews 


	9. Invitation

**Cap.9 ****Invitation**

A partir de esa charla, ya había transcurrido un par de semanas en los que ninjas de la aldea de la Arena y los visitantes de la Hoja apresuraban los encargos para estar perfectamente organizados para el comienzo de los exámenes chunnin y no era para menos, a pesar de que los preparativos llevaban cerca de 2 meses gracias a la "histeria" no reconocida de cierto pelirrojo apretó el ritmo de trabajo y todo quedaba casi listo en un mes…

-Ohayo! Hina-chan estas tomando un descanso??? –saludaba alegremente un castaño-

-Ohayo, Chouji-kun, sí aprovecho la semana que tenemos libre para ponerme al corriente con la correspondencia n.n –decía mientras le enseñaba las cartas revueltas en el piso-

-Parece que medio Konoha te ah escrito

-No media Konoha, pero si un Kiba y una Ino muy emocionados sin mencionar a su familia –un moreno se integraba a la conversación mientras se acercaba secando su cabello, pues recién había salido de la ducha-

-Shikamaru… ¿Piensas salir con Temari ahora que estas libre? –pregunto el castaño antes de seguir consumiendo su desayuno-

-Supongo –suspiro- mientras lo que quiera hacer no sea nada… -fue interrumpido por su compañeros que contestaron al unisonó-

-PROBLEMÁTICO!!! –seguido de eso estallaron en carcajadas, por lo que eran perseguidos en toda la casa por el moreno que tenía exaltada una vena en su frente, tanto se concentraron en no ser alcanzados que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien hacia acto de presencia delante de ellos hasta que fue terriblemente tarde, trataron de frenar su precipitada carrera pero no fue así.

Lo último que se vio fue a joven Hyuuga detenerse en seco enfrente de la presencia, a Chouji se botado del camino de una patada por el Nara ya que si acababan como presentía en el suelo él que le cayera encima a "su hermanita" le traería serios problemas de salud a esta; y el moreno tratando de mantener el equilibrio pero fue inevitable y la colisión llego.

Hinata giro sobre sus talones e intento detener aunque sea un poco el choque para no agraviar al invitado pero aún así cayeron, Shikamaru la apretó un poco contra él y le giro para caer el en el suelo y no sufriera tantos daños, pero el invitado acababa de tomar el hombro de la morena y ante la magnitud de las cosas no pudo reaccionar y termino derrumbándose también pero encima de la morena. De pronto se abrió la puerta de la entrada y ahí ante la mirada atónita de una rubia y un par de castaños, se encontraba la visión más divertida que pudieron encontrar, el integrante de la familia Akimichi incrustado en la pared, y los morenos en el suelo como si fueran un sándwich adornados como "la tapa de arriba" un pelirrojo.

Carcajadas contenidas fue lo que hubo como sonido de fondo.

-Sumima sen, Kazekage-sama –la morena ofrecía una reverencia en forma de disculpa seguida de sus otros 2 compañeros.

-Gaara no sabía que vendrás a desayunar con todos nosotros –comento el castaño Sabaku no-

-Yo también me tomo unos minutos de descanso, Kankuro –respondió tan frío como siempre-

Después de haber compartido los alimentos, cada uno ya tomaba rumbo a lo que harían, Asuma tenía pensado regresar aunque sea unos días, después de todo Anko lo extrañaría. Chouji seguiría deleitándose con los exóticos sabores de Suna.

-Hina-chan, quieres salir a dar la vuelta??? –pregunto la rubia a su amiga kunoichi-

-Gracias Temari-san, pero te parece si lo dejamos para mañana??? Ahora quería contestar alguna carta de las que me han enviado.

-Esta bien te entiendo entonces, mañana será.

-En ese caso me quedare con Hinata para que no se sienta sola y podemos platicar –ofrecía Kankuro alegremente-

-A nada de eso hermanito, tú me acompañaras, tengo que ir hacer unas compras

-No puede acompañarte Shikamaru???

-bostezo- Que problemático es todo eso, mejor me quedo con Hina. –contesto el Nara, pero la rubia no ignoro la reacción de el menor de sus hermanos-

-Shika… no te preocupes ve con ellos, yo puedo quedarme en casa. –reprochaba la morena, no quería que "desperdiciara" el tiempo y mejor conviviera con Temari-

-Hina…

-Si gustas puede pasar el día conmigo –un voz ronca y tersa como el terciopelo propuso-

-Kazekage-sama etto… yo… -no tenía claro a que iba esa proposición-

-Si quieres contestar tus cartas puedes traerlas a mi oficina, solo acabo unos papeleos y me podrías ayudar, te parece bien??? –intentaba sonar lo más calmado posible-

-Hai –mientras le dedicaba una tierna y resplandeciente sonrisa-

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada pues se sintió extraño ante el gesto, había convivido con la pelinegra cuando iba a la aldea de la Hoja y siempre le resulto alguien agradable, amable, pero algo le decía que esto era diferente.

-Muy bien, pues esta decidió, Shikamaru y Kankuro me ayudan con las compras y Hinata le ayuda a Gaara con el papeleo vamonos. –la ojiazul ya iba llevando arrastras a su hermano Kankuro que se quejaba y pedía quedarse al lado de su hermano menor y la heredera Hyuuga o ir a comer con Chouji, peor sus protestas fueron ignoradas, y el Nara por vez primera no se opuso a la idea, y hasta salía de la casa con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Muy bien sé que es corto el capitulo, pero no podia dejarlos esperando más, además ya saben que intento hacer extensos los capitulos para que tengan que leer -hasta el momento no e tenido queja por el tamaño de los capitulos n.nU así que creo que funciona, apartir de ahora permaneceran más tiempo juntos nuestra parejita adorada y avanzara un pococ más razpido el timepo por lo menos en l oque refiere a los examenes chunnin, sin más por el momento nos vemos, espero les guste. 


	10. Free Time

**Bien una disculpa por la demora pero ya estoy aquí y espero les guste el capitulo, voy a hacer todo lo posible por subir el siguiente capitulo en estos días, ya que tendre un poco de timepo, de nueva cuenta disculpen la tardanza. Disfruten el capitulo**

**Cap. 10 Free Time**

De camino a la torre, no pronunciaron muchas palabras, pero se sentían bastante cómodos en ese silencio, llegaron a la torre donde se encontraba su oficina, nadie reparo en aquella escena pues el Kazekage podría tratar algún asunto oficial con la ninja de la hoja, enfrente de la oficina…

-Ya has entrado anteriores veces, pero te aseguro que no es nada lo que pudiste observar comparado con lo que veras, disculpa el desorden –a pesar de ser tan serio como acostumbraba en estas palabras se podía apreciar un poco de vergüenza-

-No se preocupe Kazekage-sama –respondió cordialmente la chica de ojos opalinos-

-Bueno yo ya te lo advertí –hizo un ademán de abrir la puerta-

-No creo que sea para tanto… -trato de sonar cortes y convencida de sus palabras pero al ver las montañas de papeles apilados en el escritorio, los libros a punto de caerse del librero por estar mal colocados, cientos de pergaminos dispersados por el suelo, los tinteros por aquí y allá sin un lugar aparente a donde pertenecer, y demás desperfectos decidió callar-

-Te lo dije y no hace falta que lo niegues la expresión de tu cara a dicho todo –comento el pelirrojo-

-Bueno entonces que te parece si antes de comenzar con tus papeleos y yo con mis cartas ordenamos tu oficina –volteo a ver al pelirrojo al cerrar la puerta- porque Kazekage-sama déjeme decirle que si solo yo ordeno voy a tardar más en alzar un pincel que en lo que usted ya desordeno algo más

–recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria del joven gobernante- deja de llamarme "Kazekage-sama" y de hablarme de usted ni que fuera tan viejo, tenemos casi la misma edad

-Pero es el Kazekage, además es por respeto y yo no…

-En ese caso le diré Señorita Hyuuga, le parece después de todo es la heredera de uno de los Clanes más prestigiados de su villa –alego con una sonrisa de medio lado, incluso burlona, contando con que la reacción de la peliazul fuera la que esperaba-

-Pero…

-No sí insiste en llamarme Kazekage-sama y hablarme de usted, lo menos que puedo hacer es corresponder con la misma educación

-Esta bien, Gaara-kun –suspiro- Tú ganas –el joven de ojos aguamarina no paso por alto el prefijo que acompaño su nombre-

-Muy bien Hina-chan –entonces por ¿dónde empezamos?

-Le… Te parece bien por los libros, no esta tan mal, y así pienso como ordenar su escritorio. –sonrió-

Después de pasar casi hora y media acomodando los libros, y quien sabe cuantas más tratando de poner en orden el escritorio, que claramente Gaara estaba más que asombrado de enterarse que dicho mueble era un poco más amplio de lo que él recordaba –claro gracias a su desorden no sabía que tan grande era, siempre pensó que era muy angosto-

Por fin terminaron su primera labor y la peliazul comenzó a sacar las cartas poniéndolas en el suelo, mientras una mirada curiosa se preguntaba porque tenía tantas cartas.

El Kazekage empezó a revisar sus pendientes, claro no sin antes haber recibido el ultimátum de que si volvía a tener el desastre de hace unos escasos minutos, esta vez lo tendría que arreglar el solo, la ojiblanco estaba tan absorta en su lectura, imaginándose cada cosa descrita por Kiba del embarazo de Ino, ya estaba por cumplir 4 meses de embarazo y el descendiente del Clan Inuzuka tuvo que pasar por TODO, desde el intento de "asesinato" por parte de su suegro, hasta la casi castración por parte de su madre y su hermana, ya más relajados Hana se la pasa con Ino escogiendo los muebles que más adelante estarán en el cuarto de su sobrina, claro porque ella opina que será niña igual que Kiba pero Ino piensa que será niño; no podía estar más feliz por sus amigos.

Así siguió revisando cada una, y respondiendo aunque fueran unas líneas, Lee y su discurso de la juventud y que ahora pasaba más tiempo con Tenten, su padre dándole recomendaciones para las relaciones publicas, Neji diciéndole entre líneas que la extraña y se pasaba aburrido en los entrenamientos puesto que Hanabi no tenía ni la mitad del nivel que había entre ellos; hasta que por fin se topo con un sobre amarillo con una caligrafía que ella reconoció en el instante, suavizo su mirada y la sostuvo entre sí por unos minutos como dudando si leerla o no, fue entonces que nuestro espectador se percato de la reacción de ella.

-Hinata –le llamo con una voz tranquila-

-Mande –respondió ella guardándose la carta entre sus cosas nuevamente sin abrir-

-Sabes algo acerca de cómo organizar las posadas y departamentos para lo del examen chunnin todo que se tiene que hacer, Temari siempre es la que se encarga pero con eso de que salió y mañana se irán nuevamente dudo que se aparezca por aquí para ayudar.

-Bien –comenzó a decir- que le parece las posadas del lado oeste y este se encargan de los alumnos que vengas a presentar, las del sur estarán a la disposición de los señores feudales para evitarles molestias y las que haya en el centro para los espectadores que vengan

-Me parece bien, pero en ese caso, el departamento de ustedes no lo ocuparíamos y nos faltaría espacio…

-Ese no es problema podemos acampar cerca de la villa para estar a tiempo para supervisar los exámenes.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! Quiero decir, no, no hay necesidad de medidas tan drásticas, pueden quedarse en la mi casa junto con mis hermanos, y no acepto un NO por respuesta, después de todo están ayudando.

Hinata se resigno ante la mirada de reproche que él le otorgaba cada vez que intentaba abrir su boca, al fin estaban terminados los papeleos, y no habría motivo alguno para que siguieran en la oficina, salieron del edificio, callados, parecía que Hinata se debatía en que hacer, no quería quedarse sola y leer aquella carta aún no, pero no estaba bien importunar al chico, hasta que este hablo…

-Todavía es temprano, ¿te parece bien si vamos a comer algo?

-se le ilumino la cara con una sonrisa de alivio y alegría- Hai

Así ante algunas miradas curiosas, saludos de los aldeanos llegaron a un restaurante, pequeño, humilde sí, pero realmente acogedor. En seguida una señora de edad medio avanzada, les sonrió y paso la carta para ordenar, Hinata pidió korokke –croquetas- y Gaara kushiyaki –brochetas de carne y verduras-

-Y dime ¿por qué tenías tan desordenada tu oficina?- comenzó la peliazul

-Shh… No se verá bien si el Kazekage no ordena la oficina, imagina lo que pensaran de cómo tengo la Villa 

–después de masticar un bocado prosiguió- No te preocupes de todos modos no hay más gente aparte de nosotros en este lugar, bueno y sus dueños –se veía en el fondo a la mujer que lo atendió sonriéndole amorosamente a quien cocinaba, deduciendo que era su marido-

Su acompañante miro en la misma dirección que la chica y comprobó que solo estaban ellos, así que se relajo y prosiguió con su plática, y habían pedido okonomiyaki, pero la tranquilidad no duro mucho ya que poco a poco se fue llenando el restaurante y no precisamente por ir a comer, sino por el morbo de querer saber que hacia el Kazekage tan tranquilo paseándose con esa joven que nunca antes habían visto. Sintiéndose incómodos por tantas miradas, la joven no tardo en ponerse roja como un farolillo y el chico comenzaba a hacerle competencia a su propio cabello, no entendía porque no podía actuar de la manera más fría e impasible de siempre, simplemente no podía, así que sin esperar más se levantaron del lugar y caminaron hacia la salida, esperando que no los retrasara la cuenta, para su sorpresa, los señores, les tenía preparado su orden para llevar y no se detuvieron a hacer cuentas, solo le sonrieron.

Gaara dejo el dinero enfrente de ellos y salió caminando de manera rápida seguido muy de cerca de una Hinata un poco asustada, al ver que la insistencia de casi medio pueblo detrás de ellos no decaía, el pelirrojo le tomo la muñeca y comenzaron a correr, hasta alejarse lo suficiente para usar su arena e irse en un remolino, cuando al fin se despejo la vista de ambos, la Hyuuga pudo percatarse que se encontraban en el departamento donde ella habitaba con sus amigos.

Pasaron las horas y siguieron platicando ya más aliviados de la tención, hasta que casi cae la noche y cuando recuerdan que traían comida con ellos, fueron a la cocina y la morena comenzó a calentar un poco de agua para hacer té, por milagro o MUY buena suerte la comida no se enfrío tanto, así que decidieron comerla así, a mitad del platillo.

-Y entonces fue la primera vez que Neji intento sobornarme –decía alegremente ella-

-Tan correcto que se veía, -estallaron en carcajadas ambos- la única vez que e presencia algo así, fue muy tarde, solo alcance a ver "volar" literalmente hablando a Kankuro a mitad de la sala.

Tomaron su té tranquilamente, a la morena se le antojo probar un poco del platillo del chico con cabello rojizo, ya que el de ella era de mariscos, y él de él de cerdo, sin pedir permiso acerco su mano a él para desprender un trozo, pero se encontró rozando la mano del pelirrojo ya que este también iba por un bocado, sintió algo extraño, cálido pero extraño, así que aparto su mano sin chistar, se avergonzó un poco.

-Hina –llamo él-

Cuando volteo Gaara se encontraba extendiéndole un bocado con sus palillos, y ante la mirada que le dio comió sin pensarlo mucho, y fue el turno de ella de regresarle la atención.

-Gaara di "ah" –ante la mirada aguamarina que la veía expectante- anda no me digas que no quieres, di "ah"

Después de dudarlo unos segundos se acerco con un rubor en sus mejillas, haciendo lo que ella le pedí, si increíble pero se sentía muy bien con ella, así, y antes de que pudiera dar el bocado, la puerta se abre impetuosamente, dando paso a un castaño, seguido de una rubia y un moreno.

-¡Miren chicos les trajimos dulces! –dijo el castaño-

-Kankuro que si no son unos niños –reprochaba la rubia-

Y como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, el moreno, observaba la escena con sumo cariño, hasta que sus acompañantes notaron los hechos, una pareja de jóvenes dándose de comer, como si fueran enamorados, la chica extendiéndole el bocado para darle de comer en la boca al chico.

-Gaara… -comenzaba la rubia haciendo más notorio el sonrojo en este- Hinata –dándole tono de sorpresa a su voz, pero no duro mucho porque el castaño hablo-

-Vamos Gaara, ¿qué crees que haces? Deja a Hinata en paz, cualquiera que te viera diría que te gusta –provocando que la Hyuuga y el menor de los Sabaku no tomaran el mayor y más intenso carmín en su pálida piel- y no te culparía que es guapa en serio, pero no seas 

mal amigo, recuerda que es novia de Naruto, si te viera el Uzumaki en una escenita así con su novia seguro que de nuevo te molería a palos

Sí y así con esas palabras que dio sin querer, logro que el ánimo de todos decayera, Shikamaru veía atemorizado a Hinata, Temari se dividía entre la angustia de ver las reacciones de su hermano y la morena y la ira contenida hacia Kankuro, Hinata bajo el brazo y permaneció cabizbaja, Gaara frunció el seño y se levanto del lugar.

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Qué dije? –continuaba él-

-Nosotros nos retiramos –agrego la rubia, dándole un furtivo roce de labios al moreno y camino afuera, sabía que en estos momentos ella no tocaría al castaño-

-Hina-chan –se puso en cuclillas el pelirrojo- gracias por acompañarme este día y hacerlo único –susurro a su oído- eres muy especial. Te veré más tarde.

-Gracias a ti, Gaara –sonrió ella un poco- me agrado mucho tu compañía

Se pusieron de pie, los morenos observaron como los hermanos se iban, al pasar el pelirrojo al lado del castaño le miro de una manera que este no supo descifrar, pero cuando le pronuncio "vamos, ahora" supo que en algo se había equivocado.


	11. Rest

**

* * *

**

Hola a todos les agradesco muchisimo por apoyar mi historia y que les guste, esta ocasión el capitulo es corto pero lo amerita la ocasión sino no quedaría el suspenso. Bien antes de proseguir unas aclaraciones.

**Letra en negrita: Dialogos de Shukaku **

_En cusriva: Dialogo de Gaara con el Shukaku_

Espero les guste el capitulo nos vemos y no me maten ya saben que me encnata consentirlos y los siguientes capitulos seran más largos, solo este es así porque lo amerita, gracias a todos. y si quieren ya saben dejen algun Review

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 11 Rest**

Después de la retirada del trío de la arena, los morenos se quedaron viendo un momento que fue demasiado incomodo para el Nara, cuando por fin abrió la boca para decir algo, la peli-azul fue más rápida y alegando que le prepararía la cena, partió a la cocina, desapareciendo del campo visual de su compañero.

En una mansión en aquella Villa del país del Viento, tres jóvenes se encontraban en un tenso y espeso silencio que sé podía sentir ahogar en él si alguien no hacia algo rápido, y por más que deseara el castaño decir algo para no morir de aquella manera, estaba seguro de que si abría la boca antes que alguno de sus dos acompañantes decir que moriría prematuramente, era poco en comparación con lo que esperabas.

-Kankuro, ¿a qué se debió tu comentario? –pregunto la chica de ojos azulinos al ver que su hermano menor se retiraba momentáneamente-

-¿Qué sucede Temari? No entiendo que fue lo que hice, todo el tiempo se la pasan diciendo que no me acerque a Hinata, que la deje en paz y cuando lo hace Gaara parece que nada esta mal, y no es lo correcto sabes que ella tiene novio

-Kankuro…

-Kankuro –llamo una voz grave y hasta cierto punto áspera- quiero suponer que tu comentario lo hiciste sin pensar o porque Temari no te ha comentado nada, y si ese es el caso –calmo su ánimo- no puedo culparte

**-¿Qué no lo culpas?** **Vaya que te hizo enojar hace rato y no piensas culparlo** –una voz bastante familiar para él hizo un comentario nada oportuno

-_No es el momento, no molestes y mejor "duérmete" que buena falta te hace aún no te recuperas del todo, ayuda en algo y asegúrate que mi cuerpo este bien, no te conviene un jinchuriki débil_ –respondía mentalmente el joven al biju que buscaba platica

-**Como gustes, pero después hablaremos** –y sin más "lo dejo" con sus hermanos-

-¿Me pueden explicar que esta sucediendo? No entiendo nada, y me empiezo a desesperar. Solo tengo miradas asesinas de parte de Temari y la última fue tuya.

-Kankuro –hablo la rubia- fue mi culpa, yo le pedí a Gaara que hablara contigo y con los preparativos no ah tenido tiempo

-Temari, deja de culparte, los dos cometimos un error, no le dijimos porque no nos tocaba decirlo no teníamos que andar ventilando la vida de nuestra amiga, pero con eso la hemos lastimado los TRES

-¿Por qué?

-Veras –suspiro la mayor- Uzumaki y Hina terminaron su noviazgo hace tiempo, pero…

-¿Y NO ME DIJERON NADA? ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS NO SE LES OCURRIO? ¿TIENEN IDEA DE LO QUE ACABO DE HACER? –se dirigía a la puerta principal-

-¿A dónde vas? –hablo su hermano-

-¿Cómo a dónde? A disculparme con ella, por mucho que no me haya enterado, la lastime y no creo que se sienta muy bien

-Déjalo –hablo el pelirrojo y sus hermanos mayores lo vieron estupefactos, pensaron que había perdido la razón-

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntaron los dos como si no hubieran escuchado-

-Que lo dejes, y antes de que tengan algo que agregar, piensen un poco, ¿cómo creen que se sentirá ella si le vas a pedir disculpas? ¿Qué pensara de ti –dijo refiriéndose a su hermana- por andar diciéndole a todos los de su vida privada? En vez de sentirse aliviada, yo creo que estaría sentida.

-Pero… -la rubia comenzaba a hablar-

-Tiene razón Gaara, Temari piénsalo, siempre me dices que soy un insensible e impulsivo, pero ahora más que nunca creo que actuar con prudencia será lo mejor, si ella después me lo dice estará bien, sino solo tengo que ignorar el hecho de que sé su situación; sino no creo que nos vuelva a tener confianza.

-Está bien –dijo resignada-

Mientras tanto en un departamento se encontraban dos morenos terminando de ver el atardecer y las nubes –N.A.: no podía faltar XD –

Shikamaru distrajo lo más que pudo a su "hermanita" hasta llegar la hora de dormir relatándole como se desarrollo es día en compañía de Temari, la morena estaba feliz de ver la sonrisa en el rostro de él, pasado un rato más ya no se sentía tan incómoda así que antes de que regresaran los hechos del día a su mente, prefería no pensar en el asunto, y se retiro a dormir.

Se cambio de ropa y se puso una camisa que en unos años antes le había quedado grande –pues era de su primo- pero ahora no cubría más que unos dedos debajo de sus muslos. Tapo su cuerpo con una simple sabana ya que el calor era bastante sofocante y se disponía a tratar de dormir, cuando soplo un aire…

-¿Hina?


	12. Doubts

**Cap. 12 Doubts **

Ante la sola mención de su nombre estaba segura que conocía la voz, pero para distinguirla entre los murmullos de la noche no era muy buena

-S… ¿Sí? –pregunto con timidez la chica-

Un rayo de la luna que aquella noche se encontraba en cuarto creciente logro ver el perfil de quien le llamaba y enseguida se irguió en su cama, desacomodando la sabana y dejando expuesta partes de su piel

-Disculpa… no asustarte, o incomodarte a estas horas de la noche, lo que sucede es que… -no pudo continuar pues la morena se había inclinado demasiado hacia delante para escucharle un poco mejor, y dando a él un ángulo donde sus encantadoras formas le daban un toque sensual pero muy bien armonizado con su rostro de ternura y atreves de la escasa luz pudo ver en su piel un brillo demasiado atrayente-

-Gaara-kun no importa, aún no me disponía a dormir, pero di…me ¿qué se te ofrece? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? –pregunto la morena intentando adivinar la razón de porque él se encontraba a esas horas en su cuarto-

-No…-desvió la mirada con un imperceptible sonrojo antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta que se encontraba recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada sin recato alguno- no es nada de eso, simplemente venía a disculparme en nombre de mi hermano –la chica solo gesticulo un "oh" que quedo ahogado en su garganta- él no sabía y no me malinterpretes… Kankuro no tiene idea de que Naruto y tú han… terminado, nunca fue su intención incomodarte

-No se preocupe –suspiro- no hay problema; estoy bien se lo aseguro –bajo la mirada por un segundo, un segundo que en la cara del pelirrojo nació una mirada de comprensión y siguiendo a lo que su cuerpo le dictaba tomo asiento enfrente de la chica en su cama-

-Hina-chan, cuentas conmigo para todo, ¿lo sabes no es así?

La ojiblanco levanto la mirada y se sintió reconfortada por la forma en que la veía el joven tanto, que en ese momento no se sintió incomoda, turbada o nerviosa por la cercanía de este, solo asintió levemente.

-Bien me voy, no quiero que Temari decida armar una brigada en mi búsqueda

Salió por la ventana y antes de que la morena pudiera articular palabra ya había desaparecido en un remolino de arena, al pasar unos segundos logro reaccionar la niña de piel blanca y corrió a la ventana tratando de ver aunque sea un indicio de que su presencia aún estaba ahí, esa sensación confortable que recorría su cuerpo cuando el aguamarina estaba cerca suyo era lo que ella ansiaba volver a sentir aunque sea un instante antes de dormir.



Lo que ella no sabía es que dicho chico la observaba desde la altura de uno de los edificios…

A medio día un moreno iba a ver si la chica que compartía techo con él en estos días se encontraba ya despierta pues de seguro no tardaría la rubia en llegar por ella.

-Hina… -observo la escena ante él, la joven estaba recostada sobre sus brazos en la mesita que tenía cerca de la cama que ocupaba, ahí se encontraban varias hojas recién escritas que figuraban la contestación de una carta, y entre ellas se distinguía un sobre naranja abierto que dictaba como remitente "Uzumaki Naruto", suspiro ante esto y se acerco a despertarla era mejor no meterse-

-Lo siento Shika, me quede dormida, pero enseguida preparo el desayuno –dijo con una sonrisa en medio de su adormilado rostro, camino a la cocino mientras se tallaba los ojos por tratar de despejar su cansancio-

El desayuno transcurrió sin incidentes y más tardo la morena en entrar a la ducha que en lo que la voz cantarina de una rubia la apremiaba por no estar lista aún.

Estuvieron recorriendo la Villa de la Arena tratando de encontrar algunas cosas que quería la mayor de los Sabaku, estaba más que emocionada algo intuía la morena que se trataba de los planes que seguro Temari estuviera organizando para cuando estuviera a solas con el Nara.

Por fin después de casi medio día de arriba abajo, lograron tener tiempo para ellas en unos baños de aguas termales…

-Hina-chan, ¿estás disfrutando de tu tiempo libre?

-Por supuesto –y le dio una leve sonrisa- tenía tiempo que no me relajaba tanto con un baño así, solo es que pensaba algunas cosas

-Si te sirve de algo puedes contarme, después de todo somos amigas a lo mejor aunque sea con escucharte te ayudo en algo

-Sí, gracias, te puedo hacer una pregunta… -la de mirada zafiro asintió- ¿Cómo puedes sonreír cuando te sientes destrozado por dentro? –bajo la mirada un poco apenada, pero en seguida continuo su explicación mientras se le iba suavizando la mirada- Quiero decir, si sintiera una tristeza tan profunda no sonreiría y sé aún me siento "débil" pero… no sé cómo explicarme, estoy confundida, siento como si una parte de mi estuviera triste, pero hay otra que le nace reír y ser yo misma, sin ataduras a los recuerdos, pues en "ocasiones" ni siquiera pienso en ellos y me siento bien peor confundida –suspiro- no sé… no sé qué me pasa, no creo que me entiendas –cerro sus ojos como símbolo de derrota-

Sabes yo creo que cuando vamos creciendo con las pruebas que nos da la vida es conforme vamos cambiando y en ocasiones nos da miedo ese cambio, pero es normal y nos sentimos incómodos y eso es lo que yo intuyo que te sucede, has tenido muchos cambios en poco tiempo y te sientes un poco fuera de lugar con tantas emociones -la mira con cariño- pero Hina no creo que sea malo que hayas empezado a sonreír de nuevo –la morena se sonroja- pues es obvio que estas creciendo y se están sanando tus heridas, eso es bueno pues no puedes permanecer así toda la vida n.n

Después de aquella plática no volvieron a tocar el tema y disfrutaron de su compañía Hina siendo tratada como lo que Temari siempre había anhelado, una hermana menor con quien compartir secretos y momentos de "paz" lejos de los sobresaltos con el cambiante humor de su hermano menor y con los corajes que le hacía pasar Kankuro.

Al final el atardecer estaba en su esplendor, cuando se despidieron…

-Nos vemos Hina-chan, cuídate –la abraza-

-Sí, nos vemos mañana.

Cuando la morena iba entrando al departamento, recorrió la sala para encontrarse con el Nara que la veía sereno pero había alguien más…

-Te estaba esperando…

Mientras la rubia caminaba hacia su casa, y una sombra la iba siguiendo al doblar en una esquina quien iba siguiendo a Temari no la encontró…

-¿Me puedes explicar, que DEMONIOS haces siguiéndome?...

* * *

Bueno pues después de haberme tardado les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero y les haya gustado, jejeje no me maten, por favor... disculpenme pero la presión del trabajo y las escasas horas de suño n oayudan en saber que día estoy para actualizar antes.


	13. Surprise

**Cap. 13 Surprise**

La rubia no dio tiempo siquiera para que le contestaran la pregunta simplemente sentencio…

-No tienes otra cosa, más que entrenar y prepararte para el examen chunnin, recuerda que en unos cuantos días comienza, así que vete de una vez, que no querrás que se YO quien ande detrás de ti –una sonrisa sádica más bien como una mueca surco su rostro- ¿quedo claro? Veo que sí, así que no se diga nada más.

Y dicho esto, saco su abanico –N.A. no tengo la menor idea de donde O.o- y partió en él, pues sabía que de este modo no podría darle alcanzo alguno; mientras en otro lado de la aldea una morena se intentaba reponer de la emoción.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-A mí también me da gusto verle, Hinata-sama ¬¬

-Neji-Onii-san, gomen –reverencia- es que fue una gran sorpresa encontrarte aquí, ¿te mando la Gondaime o existe algún problema con el Clan?

-Nada de eso, es solo que…

-Bueno yo me retiro tengo que descansar

Se "disculpo" el Nara para así retirarse y poder dejar que platicaran en confianza, en cuanto cerró la puerta de su cuarto se escucho el leve golpeteo de unas pisadas que recorrían una distancia muy aprisa, la morena brinco el sillón que tenía enfrente y apenas toco piso de nuevo se colgó del cuello de su primo, dejando escapar una suave risa que invitaba a salir la propia que reprimía el castaño

-¿Porqué no me avisaste?

-Era una sorpresa, además se presento la oportunidad y no iba a dejarla pasar, Hiashi-sama insistió en encargarse personalmente del entrenamiento de Hanabi-sama estos últimos días antes del examen, supongo que también se dio cuenta de el nivel que presenta –dijo como si nada encogiéndose de hombros-

-¿Eso quiere decir que Otto-san vendrá?

-Es lo más probable quiere ver el desempeño de la que siempre fue su "promesa" –ante eso Hinata sonrió con lo que parecía más una mueca al apretar sus labios- pero también quiere ver…te aunque no lo dice se le ve nervioso porque aún no ha recibido noticias tuyas.

-Eso quiere decir que Hanabi necesita más practica –ignoro olímpicamente el último comentario de su primo, cosa que no ignoro el castaño, pues no quería hacerse ilusiones con las exigencias de su adre y su afecto por ella- ¿crees que logre pasar el examen?

-Si deja de ser tan testaruda, supongo que lograra llegar a semifinales, pero si he de ser sincero aún no le veo material para chunnin.

Siguieron hablando de las cosas de la aldea, y ante la mención de que un chico que vestía de verde y su buena amiga estaban dándose una oportunidad ella se emociono, pero no pudo evitar preguntar por los sentimientos del castaño.

-Y tú ¿qué piensas de eso? ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Bastante tranquilo, sé que si alguien la puede hacer feliz es Lee y si es necesario que se le vaya la vida en ello sé que no dudará en darla –sonrió- además ella se merece que la quieran completamente, pero basta de platica será mejor dormir mañana ayudare un poco en su misión y después nos iremos a entrenar, ¿qué te parece?

-¿Enserio? Eso me gustaría mucho, hace rato que no tengo un buen encuentro de entrenamiento, ya sabes para desentumir los músculos –le guiño un ojo-

-Jajajaja y luego dicen que eres sencilla veremos que has hecho en este mes –y sin decir más entro a uno de los cuartos pues Chouji y Asuma aún no regresaban-

En medio de una sala se encontraba una rubia y un castaño jugando una "inocente" manos de póker que para desgracia de este último iba perdiendo.

-Entonces tu teoría es que Gaara siente "cosas" –decía Kankuro mientras cambiaba tres cartas-

-No creo, estoy segura, y si no me equivoco el pequeño va a ser muy celoso

-¿Y se puede saber cómo sabes eso? ¿Qué tal si solo se preocupo por ella además no hay más razones o sí?

-¿Y todo este mes que no ha dejado que ella comparta tiempo con nadie que no sea yo o él?-acomodaba sus cartas una a una-

-No seas paranoica, es por evitarle que pasara lo de la otra tarde –suspiro- tengo pares de "10" –pero antes de que la rubia contestara un torbellino rojizo hizo acto de presencia mascullando un sinfín de sandeces-

-Claro y uno de estúpido que te hace caso –decía el pelirrojo por lo que dedujeron que estaba hablando con el "inquilino" de su cuerpo-

**-Cierra la boca pareces un niño, no sabes lo que estás diciendo que tal si viste mal**

-Claro, no distingo bien nada por las estúpidas ojeras que hacen mi falta de sueño –exploto-

**-Eso sí que no, eso nunca ha sido problema, además si tanto te "incomodaba" verla a esas horas ¿por qué diablos me hiciste caso? ¿No era mejor ignorarme y esperarte a mañana?**

-Sí pero no me dejarías en paz

**-¿Y desde cuándo te preocupa a ti eso? NUNCA te has quejado, bueno… SIEMPRE te las ingenias para no "sufrir" por ello, acéptalo querías verla, y tal vez con eso la próxima luna llena no te parecería tan mala –dijo con sorna el mapache-**

-CALLATE!! No pienso seguir con esta absurda platica –y no recibió replica del Shukaku al contrario se iban apaciguando las carcajadas de este, y se volteo al sentir unas miradas en él-

-Gaara –dudo el castaño, rodo los ojos y le cedió la palabra a su hermana-

-Gaara ¿te sucede algo? –él no sabía si contarle o no, pues estaba Kankuro presente pro lo que la rubia continuo- ¿te sientes mal, si es así voy por Hina-chan para que te haga un chequeo –ante la sola mención de la morena el aguamarina mando todo al diablo y saco todo lo que le estaba incomodando-

-No tengo nada, solo que… como se puede poner triste en un momento y luego parecer tan feliz, digo estando contigo parecía que algo la hizo sentir triste –ignoro la mirada de reproche que le otorgo Temari al saber que las había espiado, bastante tenía la rubia ya con su "visita" de la tarde- y llegando a su casa está el VAGO ese –Kankuro abrió los ojos con sorpresa por escuchar el adjetivo para Shikamaru pues aunque lo conocieran nunca se había expresado así de él- y no sé quien más pero el VAGO bueno para nada se largo de la sala y la dejo SOLA, entiendes SOLA con el "otro" y ella corrió a _abrazarlo_ –escupió para sí mismo con desprecio la palabra, su voz sonaba más áspera y ruda que de costumbre-

Temari iba a decir algo cuando el menor de ellos se adelanto

-No quiero que NADIE me moleste –y se retiro del lugar con la misma velocidad que había llegado-

La rubia sonrió triunfante susurrándole a su acompañante un "te lo dije" ante la atónita vista del castaño y mostraba una escalera imperial con lo que derrotaba nuevamente a su hermano mientras a él ya no le importaba solo soltó la carcajada que desde hace poco se encontraba atorada en su garganta, después de unos minutos se levanto de el lugar y fue a la habitación del menor y toco tres veces, antes de darse abrirse paso e ignorando por completo la privacia de quien era su gobernante

-Sabes, creo que te estás dejando llevar por los impulsos y las apariencias, si tanto te incomoda –él la miro de manera acusadora- no me importa lo que digas, si tanto te incomoda, pregunta quién es, a lo mejor es un familiar si es así estás haciendo mucho drama, sé que eres inexperto pero por Kami, Gaara reacciona –como el susodicho no se movía ni un ápice decidió darle donde de seguro sus impulsos lograrían que saliera de ahí mismo- ¿sabes qué? Creo que es mejor que si lo tomes así y como no te importa lo veas por el lado positivo, tal vez no sea un familiar y solo sea la "competencia" de Shikamaru por Hinata –ante lo último el entrecejo del pelirrojo se frunció demasiado y sin decir nada se "evaporo" en el aire dejando nuevamente su cuarto lleno de arena por lo que la rubia solo rio por debajo-

En un cuarto, para ser más especifico en el cuarto donde dormía una morena, una silueta se encontraba caminando hasta llegar cerca de la cama, y permaneció ahí quieta hasta que puso poner una mano firme pero delicadamente en un hombro de la chica para sacudirlo gentilmente haciendo que unos ojos opalinos se abrieran, con una delicada mano se tallo sus orbes y logro enfocar al aguamarina que la miraban de manera expectante.

-¿Sucede algo Kaze… Gaara-kun?

-No –corto y directo- pero me gustaría saber quién estaba esta tarde en la sala con Nara y contigo

-lo miro confundida un par de veces pero después de apoco se incorporo y le contesto- Es mi primo Neji Hyuuga llego esta tarde, no le avisamos porque no queríamos inoportunarlo, mañana a primera hora le íbamos a avisar de su estadía –comento pensando que al ser el Kazekage debía de estar informado de esos asuntos y por eso preguntaba-

-_¿Primo?_ –pregunto más para sí mismo que para ella

**-Sí PRIMO, que tantos viajes con la arena ya afectaron tu sistema auditivo y el procesar información, oh espera dirás que también es culpa que yo este aquí de nuevo –replico el mapache pero fue ignorado-**

-Lamento no haberle informado antes –dijo la morena que ya se había incorporado de la cama y hacia una reverencia-

-No es eso, solo que nos preocupamos por ti, Temari me comento algo de haberlo visto –mentiroso XD – y por la impertinencia de mi hermano no nos hubiera gustado verte decaída de nuevo –dijo un sonrojo en la cara-

-No te preocupes –sonrió agradecida- gracias por preocuparte, pero eso ya no me afecta o no tanto –dijo avergonzada tiñéndose sus mejillas de un tono sonrosado- es más recibí una carta de él y quise contestarla, mire –le extendió el sobre naranja de su mesita-

-¿Y por qué me enseñas esto a mi?

-Porque le tengo confianza, además quería compartir esto con alguien

* * *

Quien dijo YO afavor de las escenas de celos de Gaara?? Jajajaja lo prometido deuda y espero les haya gustado esta ocasión tarde menos, se los debía


	14. Letter,Note Inadvertent Company

**Hola a todos muchas gracias por leer este fic y solo quiero decirles que si me tarde fue por unos problemitas que tuve pero bueno después de escribir por lapsos y lapsos lo fui contruyendo y creo que quedo exactamente como quería, tal vez sea un poco intrascendente o así se vea pero es muy importante para nuestros protagonistas, espero les guste y sin más por el momento les dejo el capitulo**

**

* * *

**

**Cap.14 Letter, Note and Inadvertent Company**

Esa noche en particular el pelirrojo no se sintió solo como otras veces, ahí estaba él, sentado en la cama que ocupaba una niña de ojos perlas, mirando atentamente unos sobres que tenía a lado suyo, pero más que eso lo que lo tenía relajado era que dicha morena estaba durmiendo con la cabeza en su regazo, ni en los comentarios más inoportunos de Shukaku se imagino que eso pudiera ser posible, hace unas cuantas horas atrás, se encontraba teniendo una plática con la heredera de los Hyuuga y leía alternadamente la carta que le envió Uzumaki.

"_Hinata-chan:_

_Sé que en estos momentos debes estar muy ocupada, pero no quita que puedas tener unos minutos para leer la carta de tu… amigo, sabes este mes que ah pasado ha sido muy duro para mí y tus amigos que te extrañan, no tienes idea de la cantidad de cartas que comencé a escribir cuando partiste, pero ninguna llegaba muy bien después de "Hina-chan" jeje si ya sabes cómo soy para esos asuntos, siempre me tuviste paciencia, la vieja Tsunade se harto rápidamente de haberme ofrecido su ayuda para poder escribirte algo decente y con Kakashi-sensei no pude contar, se la pasa discutiendo con Anko creo que porque Kurenai ya no pasa tanto tiempo con ella, pero bueno estoy divagando del tema, el teme me dijo que dejara que mi mano escribiera lo que quería decirte en palabras y tras botar 3 rollos completos salió esta carta, me ayudo mucho su consejo sabes, estaba muy nervioso por lo que te enviaría pues hace mucho que no te escribía algo, pero siempre es bueno para empezar, porque sino nunca podre redactar mis peticiones cuando sea Hokage y no puedo depender de Sasuke en todo momento…"_

Entre más avanzaba la carta el pelirrojo se daba cuenta que la conversación se monopolizaba sobre el Uchiha y como influía esto en la vida del rubio, voltio a ver a la morena y no entendía cómo es que alguien dejo de quererla o mejor dicho como es que sabía el portador del Kyubi que ella no era la que debería acompañarlo en lo demás de su existencia, apenas si estaba conviviendo con ella de una manera más fluida y estaba seguro que estaba llena de cualidades, ¿qué es lo que exactamente una persona busca en otra para complementarse mutuamente? No tenía la menor idea, todo eso era muy extraño para él, pero por alguna razón nada lo hacía sentir más tranquilo que saber que la contestación de la Hyuuga era para agradecerle su preocupación por ella y darle ideas para declarársele al moreno, alentándolo en que no debería perder más el tiempo pues sino ella misma llegaría a Konoha y lo arrastraría hasta los dominios Uchiha y una Haruno –de seguro encantada con ayudar- le sacaría una confesión para el moreno a base de golpes

Se quedo en silencio hasta que el sol despunto por completo saliendo por la ventana sin hacer ruido alguno, cuando la morena despertó se tallo sus ojos para poder desemperezarse hasta que al estar sentada en la cama noto una nota con una caligrafía muy cuidada…

"_Muchas gracias por la confianza, no pienso defraudártela nunca._

_P.D. Fue agradable poder ver como duermes, te ves muy tranquila"_



Ante aquello la chica enrojeció, tanto que aun después del desayuno y dirigirse a la oficina del Kazekage no recobraba su color habitual, al estar entre los pasillo de la torre una rubia observaba la sonrisa autosuficiente de un moreno regularmente vago y al notar la particular pigmentación en la kunoichi que iba con ellos no pudo evitar contagiarse de esta, desde que ella y su castaño hermano vieron al menor de los Sabaku estaba claro que estaba de mejor humor que la noche anterior.

Adentro de la oficina…

-¿Así que ayudaras en la misión del examen chunnin hasta que llegue tu pupila?

-Así es, le doy mi palabra que no me interpondré en el trabajo de mis compañeros

-Está bien, podrás hacerlo pero recuerda que no es tu obligación, pues a los que les concierne son a tus colegas

-Entendido, Kazekage-sama y no es ninguna molestia es un honor poder ayudar al país anfitrión del examen –haciendo una reverencia el castaño se retiro de la sala, yendo directamente con su prima-

Después de una indicación, se pasaron más de 3 horas los jóvenes Hyuuga revisando con su Byakugan cada rincón de la aula donde se llevarían a cabo el examen escrito para evitar escondites para hacer trampa, algunos jutsus ilusionistas para que se remplace un alumno con otro y apruebe la prueba, pero valió la pena al terminar le indicaron a Kankuro y su equipo a cargo los lugares "vulnerables" para dichas trampas, por lo que con ayuda de las marionetas y unos sellos de protección se radicaría todo eso, salieron para dirigirse a las afueras de la Villa donde gracias al manejo que tenía con la arena Gaara y el viento Temari lograron adecuar mejor la zona donde sería la prueba de resistencia.

-¿Hinata-sama estás segura que después de esto podremos irnos?

-Neji te lo aseguro después de terminar de reparar la fachada de este hostal podremos irnos, es lo último que hace falta

-Perfecto –sonrió ampliamente que por un segundo Hinata creyó ver el particular brillo de Gai-sensei y su pupilo predilecto Lee- entonces si me permites –enseguida tomo las maderas que había a un costado y comenzó a moverse de un lado para el otro para poder terminar más rápido.

La morena solo trataba de no forzar tanto su sonrisa cuando tocaba algún martillo o brocha para poder contribuir en algo y su primo antes de que lo viera y lo tomaba por ella, diciéndole que descansara un poco y teniendo atenciones con ella para que hiciera lo menos posible mientras él seguía en su "carrera", dichas acciones no pasaron desapercibidas por 4 pares de ojos curiosos que desde hace más de 10 minutos habían terminado sus labores y se disponían a ayudar a los familiares de ojos blanquecinos, por lo que estaban 3 de los espectadores haciendo conjeturas sobre el extraño comportamiento del mayor de los Hyuuga.

-¿Tendrá complejo de sirviente? –decía un chico con la cara pintada-

-Neji es el protector de Hinata por ser la heredera de su Clan, pero hasta donde yo sé, guardián significa defenderla, cuidarla; no procurarla como fuera una muñeca de aparador que hay que tener intacta lejos de las manos de los chiquillos latosos. Díganme si me equivoco –comentaba el moreno del grupo-

-Pues parece que se toma muy en serio ese papel, pues hasta el momento no a dejado que haga esfuerzo alguno, "alguien" por aquí podría tomar en cuenta eso ejemplo –dijo una rubia mirando alternadamente al moreno y al castaño-

-Etto… -intento evitar el comentario- pues díganme que estoy loco si quieren pero cualquiera que lo viera desde este punto –dijo señalando a los presentes- pensaría que él la cuida no precisamente como heredera o prima, sino como mujer.

-Pues siempre eh creído que eras alguien sumamente idiota para darte cuenta de esas cosas hermanito pero de algo a servido las experiencias en tus relaciones, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo y parece que ese tal Neji tiene intereses en su prima de una manera no muy familiar –hizo un silencio y poso una mano en el hombro de joven de coleta alta- "tienes un buen contrincante… Shikamaru no debes dejarle las cosas tan fácil" –mientras se comenzaba a dibujar una sonrisa burlona-

-Estás loca!! ¿O de verdad quieres que tu hermano me destroce vivo frente a ti? –esas palabras se repetían en la mente del Nara una y otra vez en lo que comenzaba a sentir como unas gotas de sudor frío descendían por su nuca y se hacía "presente" una aura no muy amigable por parte de un espectador que simplemente se había mantenido callado.

**-Y yo que creía que esta visita sería normal, bueno tal parece que esta "hembra" es muy especial donde muchos andan detrás de ella, dime seguirás en tu estado cataléptico y dejaras de investigar como es la chica para sentarnos a ver quien la conquista más rápido**

-Puedes callarte bastante tengo con aguantarme los comentarios de mis hermanos, como hacer caso de los tuyos también, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, ella sabe cuidarse

**-Perfecto, es bueno ver esa seguridad de nuevo en ti ya estaba a punto de no reconocerte, pues bien vamonos de una vez, si NO nos importa –nótese el plural XD – total que se pierdan total quien sabe a donde vayan**

Y como si de un niño se tratara con el que ocupan la psicología invertida el pelirrojo se giro sobre sus talones y observo como el castaño se llevaba a la morena vayan a saber a dónde y prefería seguirlos, para placer de los otros 3 Jounin y diversión inimaginable del biju.

-¿Qué lugar sería más conveniente para ir? –preguntaba el mayor de los Hyuuga

-Pues en realidad, no lo sé –contesto la chica-

-¿Exactamente qué es lo que quieren hacer? Sí gustan puedo acompañarlos y así podría serles de ayuda, después de todo son mis invitados –la voz inconfundible de Gaara llego a los oídos de ojiblancos para alegría de una e intriga de otro- espero no les moleste que me una a ustedes esta tarde –finalizo dándole una sonrisa torcida al genio de los Hyuuga ante su escrutinio serio-


	15. Of Confrontations, Bets and Obstinacy

**

* * *

**

Hola aki les dejo el siguiente capitulo y ya saben en negritas es el dialogo de Shukaku, espero les guste

* * *

**Cap. 15 Of Confrontations, Bets and Obstinacy**

El sol estaba en su máximo apogeo dejando ciego momentáneamente a quien se atreviera a mirar el cielo en estos momentos, y haciendo más difícil la tarea de un par de jóvenes al tener una contienda, eso sumado al hecho de que uno estaba incomodo por una persona "extra" y la otra por timidez de pelear delante de esta persona.

Ambos contendientes tenían marcadas venas en sus mejillas, signo inequívoco de que el dojutsu representativo de su Clan se encontraba activado. Los golpes iban de un lado a otro; los años le habían concedido una puntería casi perfecta en su hakke kúshó a Neji pero con la destreza y agilidad que desarrollo Hinata le era realmente difícil acertar aunque fueran heridas superficiales.

-Hinata-sama, apenas lleva un mes fuera de la aldea y decayó su desempeño, no puedo creerlo –sonrió el castaño y con un brillo en sus ojos-

-¡Oh en verdad se nota tanto el miedo que aún me da enfrentarme a ti! Tanto que no puedo dar una pelea decente –de su garganta salió una carcajada burlona, y prosiguió con un arremete de júken muy suavizado logro derribarlo sin que siquiera él pudiera parar alguno de los puntos ejercidos en su hombro izquierdo-

Gaara se mantenía al margen pues era la primera vez que observaba este proceder de aquella chica tranquila y eso le estaba agradando en sobre manera, pero no terminaba por convencerle ese aspecto de intimidad que demostraba con el joven de su familia, pues aunque estuvieran ligados por la sangre no quitaba el hecho de que hubiera más confianza con el tal Neji que con él.

-Vamos Onii-san esto es de verdad todo lo que pudiste conservar al irme –le miro de manera arrogante- ahora entiendo porque Hanabi necesita la ayuda de mi Otto-san si el genio a descuidado su entrenamiento –esta vez el brillo que momentos atrás demostraba su primo se reflejaba en ella con una intensidad que podría palparse-

-Pues bien, si eso es lo que piensas Hinata-sama demuestre que no está en un error y que yo no tengo nivel a comparación de usted.

Y con esta declaración los Hyuuga se disponían a tomar un poco más en serio su pelea, así que la morena se quito su inseparable chamarra y la boto a un lado, dejando ver así, su camisa de red negra sin mangas que tapaba únicamente sus voluminosos pechos con una tela más gruesa y lisa de color negro que se encontraba debajo de esta prenda, dejando a un hipnotizado pelirrojo viendo el vaivén de su respiración que marcaba sus músculos de manera fina y grácil, siendo recorrido por brillo del sudor que amenazaba con recorrer su perfecta silueta.

Ambos ojiblancos adoptaron sus poses de batalla y comenzó el encuentro, todo estaba realmente parejo, pero el castaño estaba más serio de lo que acostumbraba cuando se encontraba con su prima, Hinata se disponía a contactar en un punto de el estomago de Neji, pero este le evito llevando su palma libre hasta lo que sería el hombro derecho de esta pero el golpe nunca llego y peor aún desapareció delante ella en menos de un parpadeo con todo y byakugan activado, pero de igual forma no tardo en encontrarle pues estaba a sus espaldas mirando de una manera no muy agradable a unos ojos aguamarina que lo miraban duramente.

No hubo necesidad de preguntar el motivo o algún preámbulo ante esa batalla de miradas pues el chico al que un par de aros negros delineaban sus orbes se levanto y ni se molesto en sacudir su ropa, solo con un gesto de su mano incito al mayor que no se hizo esperar.

Y así ante la mirada incrédula de la morena, Neji atacaba con un hakkeshó kaiten con una increíble velocidad pero no pudo llegar a más allá de bloquear el brazo izquierdo de su contrincante, pues al estar presentes en el desierto la ventaja era del chico serio –XDDD es que Neji estaba furioso y no lo disimulaba nada- quien convoco un ryúsa bakuryú y remolco a su oponente dejándolo herido y nublándole momentáneamente su visión, prosiguió con un suna shigure pues no tenía pensado matarle solamente desquitarse un poco, pero para su suerte la morena reacciono antes poniéndose en medio realizando su shugohakke rokujú yonshó –su defensa absoluta- pues no esperaría para ver hasta donde llegaría este disparate.

**-DETENTE IMBECIL!! ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE PUEDES DAÑAR A NUESTRA HEMBRA?? –para sorpresa del mapache el pelirrojo no rezongo-**

**-DESPUÉS DE TODO NO ERES TAN IDIOTA, CREÍ QUE LA LASTIMARÍAS**

-ESTUPIDO BIJU, ESCUCHA MUY BIEN PORQUE SOLO LO DIRE UNA VEZ, YO NO LA DAÑARÍA ENTENDISTE, ASÍ QUE DEJA DE MOLESTAR

**-POR FIN "HABLAS" YO PENSE QUE ESTO SERÍA UN MONOLOGO, Y TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE VAS A CONTESTAR CUANDO ELLA PREGUNTE LA RAZÓN DE LA AGRESIÓN**

-NO SÉ DE QUE ME HABLAS

**-SI CLARO, SABES NO CREÍ QUE YO DIRÍA ESTO, PERO NECESITAS PASAR UN POCO MÁS DE TIEMPO CON EL TARADO DE TU HERMANO, ASÍ PODRÍA ENSEÑARTE A COMO SALIRTE DE ESTOS ASUNTOS PORQUE DUDO QUE A MI ME HAGAS CASO**

Con un jutsu regenerador –aunque no muy potente- que aplico Hinata, las células de Neji aceleraron el proceso de restaurarse; prosiguió con el brazo del pelirrojo el cual llevo más tiempo para disgusto del mayor de los Hyuuga pues le bloqueo los canales para que se viera inutilizado esta extremidad pero no contaba con que su propio familiar lo trataría.

-¿Me podrían explicar qué fue todo eso?

-Que te lo explique el escuincle este –especto el ojiblanco-

-Gaara-sama… -pero no obtuvo respuesta solo una intensa mirada al estarse perdiendo en los ojos blancos de la chica y nuevamente fueron interrumpidos-

-Por esa misma razón Hinata-sama, como su protector estoy encargado de vigilarle y velar por su integridad y no puedo permitir que nadie se sobre pase con usted aunque no se dé cuenta y eso implica aún al mismo Kazekage de la Arena y las miradas que le recorrían una y otra vez su cuerpo.

Ante la revelación, tanto el menor Sabaku y la menor Hyuuga enrojecieron como cerezas maduras y estaban convencidos que en Suna una rubia los podía ver desde la ventana de su habitación. Sin decir nada más tomaron el camino de regreso a la aldea en un incomodo silencio, cuando estaban por separarse, un chico con el rostro pintado de morado y otro con espirales en las mejillas los llevaron técnicamente arrastras hasta la residencia Sabaku No; donde se encontrarían con que Asuma y los demás los esperaban con una enorme y excelente parrillada de cerdo –cortesía de Chouji- para cenar.

**-TAL PARECE QUE ESTE SI SERA UN OBSTACULO PARA ACERCARNOS A ELLA, PERO DESPUÉS DE JUGAR UN POCO CON ÉL, LE DICE CASI CON LUJO DE DETALLE CADA UNA DE LAS MIRADAS QUE LE OTORGASTE A SUS CURVAS**

-CALLATE!!

**-JAJAJAJAJA LO QUE ME FALTABA EL NIÑO ESTA IRRITADO Y APENADO PORQUE QUEDO COMO UN PERVETIDO DELANTE DE LA CHICA QUE LE GUSTA**

-NO ME GUSTA

**-SÍ TE GUSTA**

-NO

**-CLARO QUE SÍ, NO SEAS TERCO Y ACEPTALO, NO CUESTA NADA ES MÁS A MI ME GUSTA Y A QUIEN NO, CON ESAS PIERNAS, Y SU PECHOS, SU ESTRECHA CINTURA**

-MIRA ESTUPIDO ROEDOR, DEJA DE DECIR SANDECES, NO ME GUSTA, TÚ ERES EL TERCO QUE QUIERE ESCUCHAR ALGO QUE NO ES, Y DEJA TUS COMENTARIOS OBSENOS LEJOS DE LO REFERENTE A ELLA O…

**-¿O SINO QUÉ? ME MATARAS JAJAJAJA MEJOR DICHO TE MATARAS PARA QUE YO MUERA, AHORA HASTA RESULTA QUE ERES DESCENTE, PURO Y CASTO JAJAJAJA, BUENO CASTO SI LO CREO SINO NO ESTARÍAS TAN FRUSTRADO, Y OTRA COSA DEJA DE INSULTARME AL DECIRME ROEDOR, TENGO UN NOMBRE; HABER CONTESTA UN PREGUNTA, SI NO TE GUSTA O NO TE IMPORTA TANTO COMO APARENTA, ¿QUÉ MÁS TE DA ****QUE HABLE YO ASÍ DE ELLA O QUE LOS 4 TIPOS DE LA ESQUINA QUE PASAMOS LA ESTUVIERAN DESNUDANDO CON LA MIRADA?-**

Acto seguido el aguamarina regreso su vista buscando a los susodichos y si era necesario castrarlos y asesinarlos ahí mismo, ya fuera con sus manos, su arena o su simple mirada, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no ver ya nadie ahí pues estos huyeron técnicamente del País del Viento al sentir el aura de Sabaku no Gaara, y la estridente e irremediablemente fuerte carcajada de Shukaku resonó en el interior de su cabeza para decepción suya.

-…

Sin ánimos de ser participes en romper la tensión que había entre 2 de los varones presentes y la celeridad de una morena, decidieron pasar la cena hablando y escuchando noticias de Konoha, pero lo que no veían nuestro trío es que por debajo de la mesa, una rubia, un castaño y un moreno hacían apuestas por adivinar que paso en ese entrenamiento a las afueras de Suna.

Los integrantes de Konoha se retiraron a sus aposentos, y una chica con cuatro coletas estaba dispuesta a acompañarlos cuando distinguió una figura al otro lado de la calle, por lo que se despidió y avanzo hasta esta.

-¿No deberías descansar? Los exámenes comienzan en 2 días

-No puedo, me siento… -tenía que escoger las palabras adecuadas pues decir "débil" delante de la zafiro era igual a hacerse acreedor a una paliza segura- anhelante y quería preguntarte, si sería mucho pedir que pudiera tener un encuentro con nuestro Kazekage para poder saber si tengo el nivel

-la rubia pareció pensarlo un segundo- No es posible, Gaara está muy ocupado como para tomarse ese atrevimiento en estos momentos, además si necesitas medirte puedes hacerlo conmigo. Así que si no tienes nada más que decir te sugiero que regreses a tu casa y te relajes, recuerda que será la segunda vez que presentes este examen y en esta ocasión no quiero saber que hiciste trampa.

-Entiendo –sin decir nada más se retiro-

-Debería concentrarse más en sus responsabilidades esta niña –fue lo último que salió de la boca de la mayor de los Sabaku, si bien la conocía eso no era garantía suficiente para ella como para dejarla avanzar más dentro de la relación con su familia, pues algo no le agradaba de la insistencia que demostraba por estar cerca de su hermano menor a partir de que la encomienda de Konoha llego avisando del arribo de sus ninjas.


	16. Events

**Hola de nuevo aquí yo por fin actualizando, espero que les guste este capitulo d everdad, estamos retomando la parte más serie de esta historia para ver los avances de esta pareja, agradesco sus comentarios y claro cada una de sus observaciones es bien recibida, se agradece así podre mejorar mi trabajo para darles una historia que valga la pena. Lamento lo de los signos de puntuación que en ocaciones la oración es muy larga pero por falta de tiempo al subirlo los paso, sé que no es escusa, pero bueno... hare todo lo posible por mejorar cada día, cuidense y sin más les dejo la historia.**

* * *

**Cap. 16 Events **

Los miembros del consejo, el Kazekage y sus consejeros y el equipo de Konoha se encontraban reunidos con la finalidad de llegar a una solución lo antes posible ante el inconveniente que tenían en sus manos.

Si alguien en estos momentos les preguntara aunque sea la regla principal de ser un ninja, nadie le hubiera podido contestar; todos repasaban una y otra vez los acontecimientos de los días pasados y como bien sabían los recuerdos y situaciones estaban en sus mentes, no era un jutsu ilusorio ni mucho menos pero la presión de estas 4 semanas había sido digna para volverse locos.

Y ninguno lo pensaba por el hecho de que el examen para ascender a Chunnin hubiera comenzado, sino que el de esta ocasión prometía no ser uno más.

-Me podrían decir, ¿por qué tuvimos que llevar esto hasta los del consejo? –susurraba un castaño de cabello largo a su compañero moreno-

-Porque aunque el Kazekage decida el castigo, debe de informarles a los de su consejo –le contesto quien antes hubiera sido su sensei-

-…

-Kazekage-sama, sabemos que el examen es una etapa difícil en la aldea pero no hemos encontrado motivo para esta reunión hasta el momento. –comento un hombre ya entrado en años-

-Se les convoco para ser enterados de la decisión tomada al problema del "atentado" contra el señor feudal del país del fuego –se hizo el silencio- como estarán enterados en el examen escrito se descalificaron a más de 200 aspirantes por tratar de ocupar jutsus ilusorios, jutsu de trasformación entre otros métodos para hacer trampa; dentro de las irregularidades se encontró un pergamino con un sello que al activarse con sangre descifraba las respuestas más importantes del examen y explicaba técnicas de ataque realmente agresivas para ser usadas en combate -relataba Gaara-

-Si supimos del mismo pero no entendemos cual es el problema si lo descubrieron a tiempo no hay de que preocuparse. –hablo otro miembro del consejo-

-Déjenme explicarles ese punto, el sello de dicho pergamino se activa con sangre, pero si se decide abrir sin saber el mecanismo de esté, explota y eso sucedió, el responsable de este documento estaba dispuesto a activarlo, pero al mismo tiempo hubo intervención de alguien más que indujo la detonación, los implicados en esta situación fueron Hyuuga Hanabi de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja y Matsuri de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena. –explico Temari en esta ocasión-

-¿Cómo supieron que se activaba con sangre?

-La intromisión de Etsuya, Jounin de nuestra Aldea dio aviso y con ayuda de un grupo llevo a los heridos a recibir atención médica, presento el pergamino en manos del Kazekage después de unos minutos se vio la reacción que desarrollaba por la sangre que había en él.

-¿Saben de quién era la sangre? Si es así ese es su responsable.

-Era de las dos chicas, tenía sangre de ambas. –respondió el pelirrojo-

-¿Qué decidió en el momento Kazekage?

-La suspensión de ambas de la prueba, como recordaran ustedes abogaron porque continuaran bajo estricta vigilancia; esa medida únicamente trajo como consecuencia el roce entre las jóvenes, e incluso una ataco a la otra en plena calle provocando que el señor feudal del país del fuego fuera uno de los más afectados; ustedes saben lo importante que son esas relaciones en estos eventos. –comento de nuevo la zafiro-

-¿Algún testigo?

-Hyuuga Hinata y Nara Shikamaru, se encontraban vigilando –les cedió la palabra a los mencionados-

-La joven shinobi de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena fue la responsable de iniciar el combate –dijo la morena-

-Eso es mentira ella es su familiar, una Hyuuga igual, por eso la defiende –una castaña de ojos negros, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen junto con una de ojos blancos, estallo en cólera-

-Al igual que mi compañera vi como la mencionada lanzo un shuriken comenzando la agresión –respondió el moreno ignorando los últimos comentarios de la castaña-

-¿Cómo sabemos que no mienten, por ser natos de la misma aldea?

-Suponiendo –se escucho de nuevo el tono frío característico de el gobernante- que nos enfrentaríamos a esta situación pedí, que Etsuya y Kankuro se hicieran cargo de la vigilancia ¿dudarían menos viniendo una declaración por parte de un ninja de su propia aldea?

-Señores, lo que acaban de decir los ninja de Konoha es cierto, Matsuri inicio la pelea y puso en peligro la vida del señor feudal, así como la paz y salud de los habitantes de Suna –el castaño tenía una idea muy clara de cómo acabar con esto- y si Hyuuga, Nara y otros compañeros de esta tierra no hubiéramos intervenido hubiera acabado en tragedia.

Los ancianos del consejo no sabían cómo anular esa acusación, sobre quien ellos creían era una ninja bien calificada; por lo que una mirada aguamarina aprovecho para dar su sentencia.

-Eh decidido que la ninja de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena de nombre Matsuri, queda excluida de la final del examen Chunnin.

-No puede hacer eso Kazekage-sama la prueba física la paso excelentemente, junto con la nueva aplicación del escrito y había muchos interesados en ver su desempeño en combate, recapacite.

-Ella no es el único ninja de Suna que puede probar sus habilidades en batalla, si intentan abogar por ella, de nada servirá puesto que sería como concebir desorganización en nuestra Aldea. –sin nada más que decir los de el consejo se retiraron, Hanabi fue escoltada por Chouji y Asuma, Gaara se retiro a su despacho seguido de Kankuro, por lo que los 2 morenos se quedaron acompañando a una rubia que se debatía entre hablar o no con su alumna.

En la recepción de una suite se encontraba la cabeza de el Clan característico de ojos opalinos, escuchando los informes de aquella junta, su expresión se encontraba serena, pero en realidad estaba sumamente preocupado por la actitud de su hija menor, siempre la había considerado con el carácter calculador como para no ser presa de la presión ante cualquier situación, pero cuan errado estaba, ahora la decisión del consejo de nombrar a Hinata como heredera del Clan al demostrar sus habilidades le parecía cada vez más sensata.

-dejando su taza de té a un lado Hiashi hablo- Hanabi tendrás entrenamiento con Neji desde el alba, vendrás cuando yo solicite tu presencia para medir tus avances antes de los últimos combates; mientras tanto no quiero volver a enterarme que seas participe de algún otro "incidente" ¿entendido?

-Entendido Otto-san.

-Puedes retirarte. –la pequeña castaña desapareció detrás de la puerta corrediza de su habitación siendo seguida muy de cerca por el escrutinio de su progenitor.

-Neji, ¿dónde se encuentra Hinata?

-Entregando su reporte Hiashi-sama.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora la peliazul se presento delante de su padre, la tarde paso sin "casualidades" los 3 jóvenes de la familia Hyuuga se encontraban entrenando, por lo que no supieron que se encontraban solo.

Afuera de cierta oficina, un hombre de cabellera negra se despedía con una reverencia de quien lo había atendido…

-Muchas gracias, por aceptar.

-Al contrario será todo un placer –respondía un castaño-



De vuelta con los ojiblanco, una morena se despedía, al darse vuelta se topo con su padre que le pidió entrara nuevamente.

-Gaara-sensei –gritaba una voz femenina-

-Matsuri, si no mal recuerdo soy el Kazekage y deberías llamarme de ese modo, e dejado de ser tu sensei, quien ocupa ese título ahora es Temari

-Sí, lo sé pero… -ante la mirada que le dirigió el Kazekage no pudo replicar y se dedico a caminar a unos pasos detrás de él, se sumergió en sus pensamientos- si lo veo del lado positivo el que me hayan suspendido de la prueba me deja más tiempo libre, aunque con Temari-sensei me espere un castigo casi sádico, no importa ahora podre vigilar más sus movimientos-

-…

Cuando la castaña reunió el valor para volver a dirigirle la palabra al pelirrojo fue interrumpida por una voz.

-Gaara que bueno verte –sonrió con lo que se identificaba como ¿burla?- Se esta haciendo tarde y necesitas arreglarte para un evento que tenemos hoy en la noche, una cena "social" y como el Kazekage es tu obligación _y prioridad_ ir.

-Kankuro, sabes perfectamente que detesto esos eventos ¿cuántos años han pasado desde que estoy en este puesto y cuantas veces me has convencido de ir? Ninguna. Temari y tú son los que van en mi representación o bien me llevan a rastras.

-Kazekage-sama –comento Matsuri al fin- podría tomarse un receso de sus deberes y descansar, no creo que sea imprescindible su presencia en esa cena.

-Matsuri, con todo respeto, no te metas en esto es un asunto del Kazekage o si quieres verlo de manera personal, es decisión de mi hermano –Gaara se masajeaba las sienes tratando de tener paciencia, no sabía porque pero algo le decía que se acercaba una discusión-

-Bueno en ese caso, podría acompañarlo si decide asistir, después de todo el Kazekage tendría que ir acompañado.

-No –respondió cortantemente Kankuro-

-Kankuro… -decía el pelirrojo pero fue callado por el murmullo que salió de la boca de su hermano-

-El padre de Hinata es quien invita, ella estará presente –eso fue lo único que le basto al aguamarina para terminar el asunto a favor de su hermano-

-Esta bien Kankuro iré, SOLO –recalco las palabras por lo que la ojinegro quiso replicar- dije SOLO, tú no estas invitada, además no hay manera de que puedas presentarte, no después de todo lo sucedido.

El cielo se encontraba oscuro y tres personas llegaban por fin a la esperada cena, donde cada uno de ellos haría gala de las clases de etiqueta, pues Hiashi Hyuuga era un hombre recto, amante del protocolo.


	17. Beginning

**Cap. 17 Beginning**

La recepción esta elegantemente adornada con lamparillas que alumbraban el lugar, sin llegar a lo ostentoso, la chica de aquel trío se sintió tentada a hacer una exclamación de "oh" alargada al ver a la heredera Hyuuga y su padre delante de ellos vestidos elegantemente con un kimono y yukata respectivamente, los acompañantes de la rubia que aún se encontraban un poco aturdidos por la formalidad y la recta mirada de su anfitrión, correspondieron la reverencia y caminaron hacia el salón donde se encontraban unas mesas con un surtido de exquisitos platillos, se acomodaron alrededor de estas y procedieron a tener una cena "tranquila" entre platicas.

-Kazekage-sama, estoy sumamente honrado de que usted y sus hermanos, Temari-san y Kankuro-san, hayan aceptado nuestra invitación en esta cena.

-No tiene nada que agradecer, señor Hyuuga –respondió el castaño-

-Por favor, llámenme Hiashi; lamento demasiado que se haya dado en estas condiciones la reunión, no quiero que piense que espero un trato preferente por esto Kazekage-sama, solo es una forma de presentarle mis disculpas, por el "incidente" con mi hija menor.

-No se preocupe, **señor Hyuuga; **nunca creería algo así, además de que por el protocolo estoy obligado a desenvolverme de forma ética y correcta, pero eso no quiere decir que me interese estar rodeado de gente que únicamente busque favoritismos. –respondió el Kazekage con una mirada astuta y de suficiencia-

La habitación se lleno de silencio ante el comentario, provocando diversas reacciones, Neji impávido pero quien lo conociera podía ver que se encontraba claramente sorprendido, Hanabi miraba aterrada a su padre a Temari le bajaba una gota de sudor por su nuca, mientras intentaba por todos los medios no atragantarse con el sorbo de sake que instantes antes había bebido; Kankuro dejo el sushi en sus platillos y ni siquiera contemplo terminarlo, Hinata era la única que no se veía perturbada por el proceder del pelirrojo aun conociendo el temperamento de su padre y que de seguro eso le parecería una insolencia de su parte, contra todo pronóstico el silencio fue cambiado por una carcajada honesta, limpia e inclusive sincera por parte de Hiashi.

-Vaya muchacho, me agrada mucho tu forma de pensar, a pesar de tu corta edad sabes perfectamente cómo manejarte en el puesto que te encuentras, nada mejor que una "cabeza fría y recta" para saber manejar las situaciones. Ves Hanabi así deberías de proceder y en cuanto a ti Hinata espero que en tu estancia aquí, aprendas algo del carácter de su gobernante, no estaría mal; ya que como mi sucesora deberás tener aunque sea la decima parte de mi perfil para tomar decisiones. –siguió con una risa más leve pero fue interrumpida por la voz firme y cruda del Kazekage-

-Disculpe que difiera de el punto de vista que tiene sobre su primogénita _Hiashi-sama _pero Hyuuga Hinata ha demostrado ser muy capaz en su desarrollo ninja, en cuanto a su carácter para tomas de decisiones debo informarle que es más recta y calculadora de lo que podría tener en cuenta de ella, pues si no tuviera esa característica lo más seguro es que yo mismo estaría muerto desde hace días –ante las palabras dichas el hombre miro directamente a su hija mayor- así es le debo mi vida a esta excelente ninja que tiene por hija.-al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de su anfitrión Gaara se mostro complacido-

La cena no termino tan noche y sin ningún otro contratiempo que no fuera alguna anécdota embarazosa de los jóvenes Hyuuga contada por un Hiashi bastante alegre –y no precisamente por el alcohol- y otras tantas de Kankuro, que fueron reveladas por boca propia o de una divertida Temari.

Los Sabaku no se retiraron agradeciendo la hospitalidad de la familia Hyuuga, Hanabi se retiro en cuanto se cerró la puerta y Neji esperaba para saber si Hinata se quedaría esa noche con su familia o escoltarla hasta donde se quedaba con los demás miembros de su equipo.

-Hinata, ¿podrías acompañarme a tomar el té? Tengo que hablar contigo

-Enseguida padre –así después de unos minutos de silencio en los que la morena preparo y sirvió el té su progenitor se digno a hablar-

-No sabía que le habías salvado la vida al Kazekage, dime ¿es eso cierto?

-Así es padre, pero comprenderá que no me es permitido mencionar nada porque no es cualquier cosa, como cuando de niña le contaba a usted y a madre que había hecho algún amigo, se trata de la misión que la Gondaime me ha asignado, por lo que solo a ella le debo informar que ha sucedido en el desarrollo de esta –solo obtuvo una leve confirmación con la cabeza- si no se le ofrece algo más padre, con su permiso me retiro; debo regresar con mis compañeros de equipo, como le acabo de decir estoy aquí en una misión no de vacaciones. –se levanto y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando su padre volvió a tomar la palabra-

-Si no has venido de vacaciones, ¿por qué te has quedado a la cena cuando te lo pedí? Bien te pudiste haber negado

-Porque aunque sea una ninja, también soy una Hyuuga y como tal sé la importancia que representa este tipo de reuniones, me lo has enseñado desde niña y como futura líder del Clan no podía faltar; "no importa que asuntos tenga el líder del Clan siempre tiene tiempo para fomentar los lazos que cree importantes" –cito ella las mismas palabras que su padre le repetía una y otra vez desde su niñez cuando salía a cenas o juntas del consejo del Clan, de la Villa misma o políticamente con otras aldeas, acto después salió por la puerta y se dirigió a donde moraba con sus compañeros; así que no observo cuando el rostro de su acompañante se vio surcado por una sonrisa de orgullo paternal, esa misma que desde hace años ella no veía.-

-Neji, ¿a dónde crees que vas?

-A escoltar a Hinata-sama, es mi deber como su protector ¿no es así Hiashi-sama?

-Ciertamente lo es, pero debes dejarla ir sola, ella puede cuidarse sola, por lo menos esta noche descansa temprano.

Ante esas palabras no le quedo más opción al castaño de irse a su habitación, pues podría ir y vigilarla sin acercarse, pero no sería prudente que el byakugan de su tío se dé 

cuenta que él no se encuentra y desobedeció a sus órdenes. Por otro lado en las calles de Suna una morena caminaba tranquilamente…

-suspiro- Gaara-sama salga de una vez, sé que se encuentra aquí

-Vaya, pensé que no te habrías dado cuenta

-¿Se puede saber que hace a estas horas aquí?

-No podía dormir –la morena lo miro feo- está bien, solo vine asegúrame que llegaras bien con los demás, aunque si te parece ofensivo, no estoy diciendo que necesites protección o que no confié en tus habilidades como Jounin, pero con todo lo que ha sucedido, estaría…mos más tranquilos todos si por fin aceptaran mudarse a nuestra casa en lo que queda del examen.

-Eso no sería correcto, por lo menos para mí, tengo una hermana compitiendo y se podría tomar como favoritismo

-Mmm… podría ser, seguramente eso pensarían, pero solo falta un mes para que termine el evento, así que se regresaran dos de sus compañeros y no veo el porqué no, Nara y tú no puedan estar en casa con mis hermanos…

-Pensé que no necesitabas nada de eso, que esa misión quedaría descartada ya que estabas perfectamente y únicamente estaríamos todos en lo que se realizaba el examen chunnin.

-Pues… todo indica que Nara y tú tendrán que quedarse, Temari insiste en que me realicen unas pruebas después de esta locura para saber si mi condición y la de el Shukaku están bien.

-Sí, y conociendo a Temari no dejara que pongamos un pie fuera de la aldea hasta que esté convencida de que te encuentras en perfecto estado, así que supongo que me tendrás aquí un rato más. –sonrió-

Al estar cerca del departamento, nuestro pelirrojo miraba fijamente el cielo y contemplaba que a la luna no le faltaba mucho para llegar a su fase de llena, lo cual le extraño pues Shukaku siempre se ponía impertinente o de mal humor por estas fechas pero se encontraba extrañamente tranquilo. Volteo su mirada hacia su acompañante y pudo apreciarla por fin, plenamente en lo que llevaba de la noche; ahí se encontraba ella de pie a un lado suyo con un kimono Azul marino con detalles en las mangas de color azul cielo bordado con uno fino hilo de plata y el obi del mismo color claro donde se podía apreciar el fino bordado en forma pequeñas aves volando, con su cabello recogido por un moño que era sostenido por un palillo a juego; no supo si la cercanía de la luna llena fue la causante o el leve temblor que presencio como recorría el cuerpo de ella pero algo en su interior le nació y obligo a que obedeciera a su instinto…

El pelirrojo se acerco sutilmente a ella, acariciando su mejilla subiendo levemente su mano hasta el palillo que sujetaba su peinado y poso sus labios fríos con los cálidos de ella…



La morena no supo cuanto tiempo se quedo parada viendo un punto inexistente por donde el aguamarina había partido, ni que el viento le golpeaba sus mejillas sonrosadas; lo único de lo que estaba consiente era de la sensación de sus ojos al cerrarse y a posar sus manos en el firme pecho de aquel pelirrojo, mientras sentía su aliento contra el suyo hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso, casto, tierno, como nunca sintió uno y su cabello que jugaba con el viento al caer por su hombros cuando el pelirrojo se separo susurrándole "buenas noches".

Ninguno supo nada más esa noche, si era tarde o ya amanecía, ni que más pasaría en adelante, nada ni de que dos pares de ojos observaron aquella escena tan intima.

* * *

Por fin la actualización lamento la tardanza pero espero el capitulo recompense todo cuidense


	18. Calm

**Cap. 18 Calm**

Despuntaba el alba y en un pequeño departamento un castaño se encontraba observando como la única compañía femenina dentro de esas "cuatro paredes" se esforzaba por cocinar un sinfín de platillos, desde gohan –arroz al vapor- panecillos de jengibre, hot cakes, galletas de avena y nueces, té verde, algún batido que le haya comentado su "ayudante". Esa mañana era como un sueño hecho realidad lleno de inspiración para Chouji Akimichi, pero para Hinata Hyuuga simplemente era una forma de mantener ocupada su mente, distrayéndola de las innumerables veces que se había planteado como reaccionaría en cuanto viera al causante de su nerviosismo.

Un moreno se unía al desayuno observando como aquella dulce chica se encontraba más susceptible que un gato asustadizo, por lo que opto por detenerla de los hombros y hacer que se sentara, por fin logro que recobrara un poco de paz; por lo que decidieron que era el momento de presentarse ante el gobernante para terminar de ajustar los combates finales a causa de la salida de Matsuri.

Dentro de la oficina una vez que todos estaban presentes y esperaban que estuvieran de acuerdo con los arreglos; una rubia observaba sumamente curiosa el tan cohibido lenguaje corporal que su amiga desarrollaba y que intentaba evitar la mirada de su hermano menor y no sostenerla más de unos segundos, buscando el apoyo de Shikamaru al sentirse observada por el pelirrojo. Sus zafiros destellaron con una inmensa curiosidad que no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar por lo que acababa de observar.

El Nara estaba consciente de la insistencia que el pelirrojo ponía al observar a la Hyuuga, pareciera que ella se fuera a desmayar como en mucho tiempo no le pasaba por lo que en un gesto fraternal le tomo una mano entre la suya y la apretó un poco, trayendo consigo diferentes reacciones, en la morena un suspiro de tranquilidad y en el pelirrojo un destello de ira, pero no reacciono tan impulsivamente al contrario, en lo que terminaban de hacer las anotaciones correspondientes él se puso a jugar con lo que parecía ¿un palillo para cabello de color azul?

Así era el palillo que la noche anterior sujetaba el cabello de la opalina se lo quedo el Kazekage, por lo que la morena al verlo entre las manos de él se sonrojo violentamente e intentaba por todos los medios regresar a su tono habitual, el aguamarina sostuvo una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios que le correspondió la ojiblanco por lo que ahora era él quien se sonrojaba, y un muy incrédulo Shikamaru intentaba ignorar olímpicamente el hecho de que había sido testigo del coqueteo que hubo entre "su hermanita" y el pelirrojo, por lo que al retirar la mirada de aquellos dos; pudo observar los zafiros de la rubia de sus sueños que por lo que parecía también había presenciado toda la escenita anterior.

Cuando al fin término todo el preparativo junto con el sorteo en frente de los gennin para saber quién sería su contrincante, la mitad del día se había esfumado, el trío de la arena y una pareja de morenos caminaban exhaustos no veían la hora en que se terminara aquello, antes de pasar a algún otro lugar uno que otro comentario del castaño les provocaba un poco de relajación aunque el pelirrojo siempre se mantuviera inexpresivo agradecía que su hermano no fuera tan serio en todo.

-Hinata-chan –la voz que pronuncio su nombre hizo que los 4 ninjas voltearan a la vez para verle- ¿podríamos pasar al hospital para un chequeo?

-Gaara ¿te sientes mal? –la voz de su hermana sonaba preocupada por lo que tuvo que reprimir las ganas de retractarse-

-Sólo es un chequeo

-Temari, Gaara tiene razón con tanto stress todos deberíamos hacernos un chequeo, este año ha sido más agotador que otros –comento el castaño-

Y así como lo había comentado, cada uno de ellos se encontraba esperando se turno para ser diagnosticado por un medic-ninja, todos menos el gobernante que en esos momentos se encontraba con una morena revisando el progreso del acoplamiento con el biju de una cola.

-Lo lamento –el timbre frío pero impersonal que ocupo con ella lograron que le mirara a los ojos- esto solo fue una excusa para poder hablar contigo –lo que provoco un encantador tono rosa en las mejillas de la chica que aparto sus ojos de aquella mirada-

-negó levemente- Podemos hablar siempre que lo quieras, supongo que es de algo que no quieres que escuchen tus hermanos.

-Ni Nara –ella solo sonrió por el extraño tono gélido al pronunciar el apellido de su amigo-

-¿Entonces dime de qué quieres hablar? -comento en lo que se disponía a escribir lo último de aquel reporte de salud-

-Del beso –hizo una pausa donde el silencio reino en el cuarto y un pincel lo rompió cuando cayó al suelo- del beso que te di ayer –las perlas se encontraron con las aguamarinas y ninguno de los dos tenía que hablar en esos momentos pues sus ojos expresaban claramente lo que ellos estaban sintiendo en ese instante-

En una sala de espera una rubia y un moreno que se encontraban tomados de las manos, en donde la zafiro recargo su cabeza en el hombro del joven de coleta mientras este le dibujaba siluetas en la palma de su mano con uno de sus dedos.

-¿Tienes idea de por qué Hina-chan está actuando tan extraña? –pregunto en un susurro la joven-

-suspiro- No lo sé, pero tengo la sospecha de que es culpa de tu "hermanito". ¿No te diste cuenta de la insistencia con la que miraba?

-Sí… pero no entiendo nada de esto, hasta ayer en la noche solo hablamos un poco en la cena que ofreció su padre, pero no termino tan noche y no volvimos a verla hasta hoy en la mañana.

-Corrección, tú no la viste de nuevo hasta hoy en la mañana –una tercera voz se unió a la conversación sobresaltando a la pareja-

-Kankuro ¿tú la viste? –pregunto la rubia- ¿le hiciste algo? –dijo incorporándose un poco-

-Yo no –la duda se reflejo en la cara de su hermana y amigo-

-¿Sabes por qué se están comportando de esta forma tu hermano y Hinata? –pregunto esta vez el moreno –a lo que recibieron un gesto de afirmación-

-Pero antes de decírselos, Temari por favor promete que no vas a reaccionar como todas la chicas que hacen un alboroto por nada, demuestra que eres una "Sabaku no" –dijo en tono solemne, que Shikamaru tomo como broma incluso burla y Temari como una insolencia, estaba a punto de reclamar pero la mirada astuta de su hermano la hizo callar-

-Está bien, te lo prometo –pero eso no convenció a su hermano-

-¿Shikamaru podrías sostener a mi hermana, bueno mejor dicho podrías taparle la boca?

-Kankuro no te pases –advirtió la mayor-

-Está bien, sucede que ayer tuve que salir… y bueno Gaara "se encontró con Hinata" cuando ella iba camino a su vivienda, no sé qué paso ni que hablaron, solo pude ver cuando Gaara se acerco y beso a Hinata. –ante aquellas palabras Temari ahogo un grito y Shikamaru estaba extraordinariamente sorprendido-

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí

-Eso explica que Hina estuviera en la mañana tan nerviosa.

-Seguramente no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando viera a mi hermano.

-O la reacción de Gaara. –ante esas palabras se dio un "clic" en los tres y se levantaron de sus asientos para ir a ver si las cosas estaban bien con aquel par, pues ninguno de los dos era muy experto en ese tema o por lo menos ellos seguro rompían con los márgenes de las reacciones "más normales o sensatas" a tener en una situación así-

Al llegar delante de la habitación ninguno irrumpió, sino que el castaño opto por mandar a la ventana a una de sus más pequeñas marionetas para espiar y poder tener una visión de lo sucedido, ante ellos –técnicamente- se encontraba un pelirrojo con una expresión que nunca habían encontrado preocupado, tierno y con deje desgarrador en su facciones acariciando la mejilla de una morena, con la cabeza ligeramente agachada que permanecía con los ojos cerrados ante el contacto, pero al abrir sus orbes la expresión dolorida, impotente y la incertidumbre no podían ocultarse. El aguamarina retiraba su mano pero en la nívea un leve dolor en su pecho hizo que reaccionara de manera involuntaria y capturara entre sus manos la mano del joven que la miraba sorprendido pero más que nada expectante.

-Kankuro será mejor que nos retiremos, ellos deben de hablar. –y sin esperar a que su hermana dijera más el castaño retiro su marioneta, caminando a la par de la pareja que lo esperaba-

De nuevo en aquella habitación…

-No… -pero fue interrumpido el joven con los ojos enmarcados con sus ojeras negras-

-Shh… Gaara-kun, no quiero lastimarte, no sé exactamente qué es lo que siento en estos momentos por ti, disculpa si te lastimo al decirte esto; pero sí sé que me siento mucho mejor que hace algún tiempo, esto es diferente a lo que yo conocía y me da miedo.

-Yo tampoco sé que es lo que siento y asusta…un poco; pero eres la primera persona que me hace dudar… cosas, soy nuevo en esto –suspiro derrotado- no sé porque te bese, solo sé que lo sentí, y lo que pude sentir en ese beso fue increíble.

-Yo también –se sonrojo un poco- pero…

-No pido algo que ni siquiera yo sé si pueda darte, tú tienes miedo a lastimarme en algo que no conozco y eso no me asusta a mí, lo que me asusta es lastimar a quien me ha demostrado confianza sincera, y tú estás despertando estas… cosas que no conocía. No soy bueno hablando.

-negó una vez más- Gracias, gracias por decirme esto, te pido de favor que siempre me digas que piensas.

-Lo mismo digo. –y la mirada que le dedico proyectaba la ternura que en ese momento sentía- Yo soy él que no quiere lastimarte, sólo… sigue confiando en mí; no te volveré a besar, aunque para ser sincero me gusto –retiro momentáneamente su mirada y sus pálidas mejillas se vestían con un ligero tono carmesí-

-A mí también –su cara estaba encendida en un tono rojizo- ¿contaras conmigo?

-Si me lo permites.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, y un pequeño roce en el dorso de su mano izquierda aviso a la morena que el pelirrojo tomaba retraídamente su mano por un momento.

-Me gustaría saber que es. –ella lo escuchaba atenta y afirmaba levemente- pero quisiera más saber que sientes.

-A mi también... Me gustaría saber que sientes.

-Cuando sepa lo sabrás.

-¿Con calma? –le miro expectante-

-Con calma –la observo y tomo un mechón de su cabello poniéndolo detrás de su oído, poso su mano en la nuca y con un suave tirón la atrajo hacia él, ella le abrazo primero y el rodeo sus hombros- no te quiero asustar –susurro- no a ti.

* * *

Bueno ya sabran la demora, pero por fin esta aki la continuaciòn espero sea de su agrado, nos vemos. Cuidense y muchas gracias por esperar.


	19. Again

**Hola al fin regrese, XDD bien aquí esta el siguiente capitulo al fin, ojala y les guste, espero reviews y así pondre el siguiente, cuidanse.**

**Cap. 19 Again**

En las afueras del hospital, por fin se reunían los 5 ninjas que hace un tiempo habían ido a una revisión, caminaron hacia el departamento de los ninjas de Konoha y el trío de arena se retiraba a su hogar.

En la cocina de una pequeña casa un chico castaño de espirales en la cara cocinaba alegremente, mientras su antiguo profesor terminaba de cerrar la carta que le enviaría a su novia, un par de morenos saludaron a sus compañeros, la joven opalina corrió a su habitación por un par de pergaminos y unos cuantos sobres, comenzó a escribir en la parte que daba hacia el jardín posterior, el joven de coleta la observaba con cierta tranquilidad desde el comedor.

-Así que Hinata ya se encuentra mejor –comento Akimichi-

-Sí, pero es más problemático de lo que parece.

-Shikamaru, todo es parte de la vida, ahora ella tiene que empezar a decidir que quiere, lo más probable es que no sea sencillo ¿pero después de todo qué lo es? Sus miedos, ella es la única que los puede deshacer, y únicamente ella sabrá si vale la pena.

-Asuma tiene razón Shikamaru, no hace falta que te estés preocupando de más, tú también tienes una vida. Apoyémosla claro, pero no esperes poder proteger a tu hermana de cualquier dolor.

El moreno dio un quejido sabía que tanto su amigo como su antiguo sensei tenían razón, pero esas palabras no lograban quitarle las reacciones "típicas" de un hermano celoso, como odiaba tener que aceptar que ahora experimentaba en carne propia lo que de seguro muchas veces sintieron Kankuro y Gaara al ver a su hermana emocionada y después algo triste, y era el propio Gaara quien de seguro le provocaría una gastritis severa, ya fuera por ver feliz o triste a Hinata.

Con los Sabaku no, la cuestión no era muy distinta, pues mientras su hermano menor se sentaba al filo de su ventana observando cómo se acercaba el crepúsculo, en su rostros un castaño y una rubia lo veían tener por fin un poco de paz, pero no podían evitar sentirse vulnerables ahora y querer que todo saliera bien, sabían que todo era nuevo para su hermano y querían evitarle los errores que en su momento ellos tuvieron, pero les tocaba apoyar -y aconsejarlo si se dejaba-

Habían pasado un par de días desde aquella platica y ninguno de los dos había tenido contacto con el otro, por consiguiente ninguno de sus amigos tenía idea de cómo manejar esto, la etapa final de los exámenes chunnin era mañana y sin embargo esa no era la preocupación más grande para los Jounin de la arena, desgraciadamente tanto el castaño como la rubia no podían concentrarse y eso era realmente imprudente de su parte, estaban más que agradecidos con Kami por dejarles tomar un respiro, el suplicio de este evento les carcomía lo nervios, las batallas no serian cuestión más que del desarrollo y un "buen ojo clínico" para saber quien tenía las capacidades para ascender a chunnin.

Cuando el Sol despuntaba por el horizonte, la mayoría de Suna comenzaba sus actividades con el astro rey, después de todo este día en especial era, en que el comercio se veía mejor favorecido con los huéspedes que eran de otros países, ya que compraban casi siempre de última hora los víveres que llevarían en el viaje de regreso a su país o villa natal; las horas de la mañana transcurrían técnicamente sin que nadie se percatara de esto. Así bien, cuando los rayos del Sol demostraban con su intensidad que era el medio día, el recinto donde se llevarían a cabo las peleas finales estaba a punto de quedar repleto.

Unos ninjas que llevaban por emblema una hoja, hablaban animadamente antes de retirarse a sus puestos, estaban ahí esperando la diligencia que escoltaba a la líder de su Aldea.

-¡Chouji deja de comer de una buena vez! –la voz de un moreno sonaba relajada pero firme mientras tomaba otra bocanada a su cigarrillo- Recuerda que si la Gondaime te ve no te aseguro que disfrutes de tu regreso.

-Pero Asuma, aún ni se ve que vengan –respondió el aludido-

-Eso no es garantía de que tus compañeros, no hayan llegado ya a las puertas de Suna –comento una rubia que tenía una sonrisa tranquila en su cara-

-Eso se debe a que _tú_ puedes "sentir" la presencia de Shikamaru cerca –comento el castaño malicioso- si quisieras lo podrías rastrear sin ningún problema –comento antes de ponerse a unos cuantos metros de distancia previendo la reacción de la joven de coletas-

-¡Pero qué estás diciendo! No soy ninguna clase de canino –alegó intentando controlar el sonrojo que anhelaba apoderarse de sus mejillas- Ni que fuera alguna clase de obsesiva… -pero el susurro del castaño la hizo gritar de nuevo-

-Tú lo dijiste no yo –susurro, al cabo de los años habían aprendido a tolerarse e incluso llevarse bien, después de todo tenían una persona importante en común: Shikamaru; el castaño siempre se mantenía a margen pero al ser su mejor amigo era obvio que lo apoyaría y la rubia también había aprendido a apreciar esos momentos en los que ese par compartía anécdotas, lo apreciaba, pero llego el punto en el que el castaño se divertía haciéndole bromas pos su atención hacia el moreno y ella obvio reaccionaba de una manera no muy normal-

-¿Qué acabas de decir? –pero Asuma apago su cigarrillo poniéndose de pie llamando la atención de ambos, eso solo significaba que sus demás compañeros venían junto con la Gondaime-

La comisión Konoha llegaba después de algunos minutos a donde ya se encontraba el anterior trío, los ojos de la mayor Sabaku no se encontraron con la expresión divertida de su castaño hermano al percatarse de quienes conformaban la escolta que esperaban, el castaño se posiciono al lado de su hermana y una vez ahí realizaron una reverencia ante Tsunade y compañía; dándole un breve discurso de bienvenida procedieron a caminar hasta el palco reservado para ella y el gobernante de la cede anfitriona; en cuanto traspasaron la puerta avisaron al pelirrojo de la llegada, este se levanto de su lugar para esperar la entrada de la rubia mayor.

-¡Bienvenida Gondaime, espero que su estadía aquí sea de su agrado! Tome asiento por favor –comento serio mientras extendía su brazo para ofrecer el asiento-

-La invitación siempre es placentera Kazekage, -comento seria, pero relajo los músculos en seguida- pero contar con una buena botella de sake siempre ayuda –comento distraída-

-¡Tsunade-sama, sabe que no puede tomar en estos momentos, venimos aquí por los exámenes chunnin! –exclamo otra voz a sus espaldas-

-Es un gusto verte también a ti, Shizune-sama, por favor toma asiento –aclaro la rubia de coletas- me tome la libertad de tener un asiento disponible para ti a lado de la Hokage-

La gobernador de la Aldea Oculta entre la Hoja, miraba atenta la organización de todo el evento, hasta que se percato que su comitiva no estaba en sus puestos giro sobre sus talones y salió ante la mirada de todos, después de un segundo se escucho un grito ahogado –pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para venir de una sola persona, por lo que como fue normal en las personas en esa terraza salieran para saber que sucedía-

La escena no podría haber sido más cómica, claro para la mayoría menos para la amante de las apuestas que se encontraba con una vena punzándole en su frente, pues todos y cada uno de los ninjas ahí presentes se quedaron estáticos como si fueran un grupo de niños en plano juego infantil donde al decir "encantados o congelados" nadie podía moverse hasta que llegaba alguien a tocar su hombro y continuaban corriendo. Sin decir más se giro en redondo para ingresar de nuevo y tomar asiento, ya la mayoría de los ninja de la Hoja había tomado su puesto en cuanto su gobernante les dio la espalda, a excepción de 3 figuras que eran observadas por el trío de Suna.

-Te dije que tendríamos tiempo después del evento, vamos antes de que le ocasionemos más problemas a Hinata-chan –una voz fría miraba sin aceptar replicas a su acompañante-

-No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, será mejor que se apresuren antes de que sean ustedes los que tengan problemas –sonrió la Hyuuga tiernamente a las personas que estaban delante de ella-

-Pero Oba-san no puede enojarse, tengo meses sin ver a Hina-chan, dattebayo –el rubio hiperactivo en un arranque de explicación había tomado el liviano cuerpo de la morena y lo apretó contra su cuerpo de una manera más que sobre-protectora-

-¡Teme! –grito el moreno- ¿qué no ves que no la dejas respirar? –aparto al rubio de un movimiento y acaricio levemente los cabellos de la opalina, dejando ver el rostro sonrojado de la chica-

Los tres al sentir las insistentes miradas de los Sabaku no, giraron sus rostros teniendo así las caras sonrientes de Temari y Kankuro, y la mirada seria de Gaara como vista principal.

-¡Gaara! –el rubio se acerco a saludar a su amigo, mientras este le devolvía el saludo de una manera que no logro identificar el celeste, para después sostenerles la mirada a la pareja de morenos que estaba a unos escasos pasos de él, y regresar su mirada un poco más dura y decidida con el rubio-

-Vayan a sus puestos no podemos retrasarnos más –menciono antes de partir a su asiento, ninguno dijo nada, pero el ojinegro observo detenidamente a la ojiblanco por un instante con curiosidad palpable en su mirada, la chica corrió a su lugar en cuanto pudo retirar su mirada de las orbes oscuras del Uchiha menor.

Las peleas que habían precedido a la que se encontraba en estos momentos habían tenido buen desempeño, hasta el momento todo indicaba que aquella figura femenina sorprendería a propios y ajenos por su actuación, pero había tenido un grave error, el caer en la provocación en contra de su oponente se le salió de las manos y ahora ambos peleaban no por el siguiente rango en la categoría sino por demostrarle al contrario quien era capaz de más resistencia física –o por lo menos eso parecía, los gritos de la multitud y explosiones de humo ante algún jutsu realizado era todo lo que reinaba en el ambiente.

_- Hakke Kūshō_ –grito una pequeña adolescente castaña de ojos opalinos visiblemente agotada, su contrincante estaba en igual condición o peor con varias cortadas y moretones, a punto de desfallecer, sabía que se acercaba el momento de repetir por última vez su ataque esperando que funcionara-

Una presencia saltaba de lugar en lugar, con el sigilo propio de un asesino, cosa que distrajo notoriamente a la castaña, el chico de la Aldea Oculta de Roca saco su último sello explosivo y aprovechando la oportunidad hizo caer lejos de él a una muy mal herida castaña.

Por otro lado, los sentidos de los encargados de la seguridad se habían agudizado; al momento en que todos los espectadores estaban pendientes en la arena de combate, una figura masculina llego hasta el palco de los Kage. Uzumaki y Uchiha tomaron posiciones para defender tanto a la Gondaime como a su consejera, y los hermanos Sabaku no, hacían lo propio con su Kazekage, las manos se movieron tan rápido que solo porque era un sello muy conocido no hubieran tenido tiempo a reaccionar, clones del hombre se esparcieron alrededor, cada uno de los clones recibiendo los ataques de los ninjas ahí presentes cayeron y desaparecían instantáneamente, ni la arena del Kazekage se había tomado la molestia de sobresaltar al biju, pero el leve sonido de que algo golpea el metal repetidamente capto la atención de todos, y para sorpresa de la gente del palco, ahí detrás del Kazekage se encontraba, una chica de piel blanca con cabello negro como la noche, sosteniendo algo entre sus manos, pero la tensión la corto el viento al anunciar la dirección de un kunai que dio directo en el dorso de la mano izquierda de la joven.

-Hina-chan ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto el rubio un tanto preocupado- pero la morena no le hizo caso alguno, miraba intensamente a su agresor-

Fue cuando sucedió Tsunade hizo un movimiento apenas perceptible con su mano y enseguida tanto el moreno como el rubio desaparecieron, un castaño con las mejillas tatuadas y un moreno de coleta alta tomaron las posiciones que antes ocupaban sus compañeros, la mirada aguamarina de Gaara se posiciono en su agresor y el daño que le había causado a su hermana con el clon, así como el que le realizo a la morena que estaba a sus espaldas, sentía su sangre hervir, así como el Shukaku se revolvía en su interior incomodo, otorgándole una mirada despiadada, ensombrecida aún más por sus ojeras negras, más no tuvo tiempo de actuar pues un leve murmullo de parte de Shizune había escuchado, acto seguido la morena se puso en cuclillas mientras con su mano derecha le cortaba apenas las prendas de la parte de abajo para llegar hasta su tobillo derecho, sintió el filo de un bisturí y no pudo moverse más.

**-¿QUÉ ESPERAS PARA MATAR AL DESGRACIADO? ¿O PREFIERES QUÉ YO LO HAGA?**

_-Sí lo hago en estos momentos ella también saldrá dañada, dejamos que nos cortara._

**-ELLA ES NUESTRA, Y PUEDE HACERNOS CUANTO QUIERA.**

_-Deja de quejarte, tendremos nuestra oportunidad, deja que termine lo que sea que esté haciendo._

En los tejados de la aldea, un hombre moreno corría para perder a sus perseguidores, dos clones más se movían en sentido contrario y paralelo al que llevaba, pero era casi imposibles engañar a sus cazadores, el estruendo de su cuerpo al ser golpeado contra un edificio y sentir desprenderse la careta que tapaba su rostro, su cuerpo entumecido no ayudaba en lo absoluto, estaba ya casi inconsciente, pero aún así escuchaba que le reclamaban respuestas al negarse a dárselas un puñetazo hizo contacto con su cara, todo se veía borroso, cuando logro enfocar un castaño con la cara pintada de color purpura le exigía saber que era lo que intentaba y que quería con los Kage, por respuesta solo le escupió en la cara antes recibir otro golpe que le sacara un hilo de sangre de la boca, comenzó a reír de manera violenta, nadie en esa celda entendía su proceder, hasta que la sangre comenzó a bajar por su cuello poco a poco…

-Este tipo no dirá nada –se escucho decir a alguien-

-Deberá hablar –contesto Kankuro- si sabe lo que le conviene… -pero para su horror observo cómo casi instantáneamente después de que la sangre desapareciera de su vista bajo las ropas del culpable, explotara su cuerpo- ¿Qué demonios paso? –pregunto frustrado-

-Kankuro-sama –hablo uno de los ninjas de su aldea- mire esto, es parecido al sello del pergamino que encontramos…

-¡Kuso!

-Uzumaki, Uchiha vayan a comunicárselo a Gaara, tal y como sucedió y lo que escucharon aquí –y así partieron de regreso a donde comenzaron- Nosotros nos quedamos para investigar.

En el recinto, la gente ovacionaba como una castaña de ojos opalinos había salido después de su jutsu de sustitución dándole un último golpe a su contrincante, Etsuya que fungía de intermedio en los combates se acercaba para dar el veredicto y corroborar que el otro chico no estuviera muerto, pero antes de siquiera tocar a la opalina, esta misma se desvaneció perdiendo el conocimiento.

-¡Nasaki Taro y Hyuuga Hanabi quedan fuera de combate! –anuncio Etsuya, mientras la vista de un preocupado padre se posaba en la figura de su hija menor-

Al terminar el anuncio, la opalina mayor terminaba de ponerse de pie con su mano izquierda aún herida; un rubio y un moreno hacían acto de presencia anunciando las malas nuevas. Asegurándose una vez que no había más peligro.

-Está bien, esto lo discutiremos en otro momento, debemos ir al hospital para que revisen a Hyuuga y a Temari –respondió el joven pelirrojo-

-Yo estoy bien, solo necesito hablar con usted Tsunade-sama –respondió la joven de piel blanca-

-Hinata-chan no seas testaruda, deben revisarte esa herida cuanto antes –respondió el rubio tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, por lo que ella negaba con su mano derecha-

-Vamos Hinata-chan –menciono el moreno- aún tienes un trozo del kunai enterrado y si no te dejas atender el dobe va a estar molestando –dijo con tono de advertencia en la voz- si no quieres ir, soy capaz de llevarte yo mismo cargando –cosa que ocasiono un gruñido de parte de un pelirrojo-

-No es necesario –intervino el Uzumaki algo desconcertado- en todo caso la llevo yo -de nuevo el gruñido se hizo presente-

-Vamos, vamos que si ella no quiere ir al hospital no tiene que ir –dijo por primera ver Tsunade- no hay necesidad yo bien la puedo atender vamos al lugar donde se están quedando.

-Vamos, Temari hay que llevarte al hospital –comento el Nara-

-Nada de eso, si Hinata no va yo tampoco –y advirtió las miradas que se posaban en ella- y no lo digo por capricho, simplemente no hay que llamar la atención con lo sucedido.

-En eso tiene ella razón –comento la castaña que cargaba a un cerdito-

-Está bien, yo veré a Hinata y Shizune a Temari, vamos a…

-Mi casa –sentencio el aguamarina, nadie dijo ni una palabra más en el transcurso del recorrido, pero no cabía duda de que ese ataque era algo que intrigaba a más de uno-


	20. Tension

**Hola bienvenido a este capitulo, si no tengo excusas, solo uan aclaración de porque no e actualizado, a parte de que mi musa me habia abandonado y tenia un blokeo mental del demonio, resulta que como habia pueso en capitulos anteriores, ya tenía adelantado bastante de esta historia pero, al leearla nuevamente me di cuenta que podía quedar mejor, y de hecho algo no me estaba gustando en el giro que le di; así que esto tomo su tiempo de leer, borrar y editar, sé que este capitulo e smuy corto en comparación de los otros, pero se los compensare, de verad.**

**Muchas gracias por aguantarme y espero poder contar con su apoyo aún.**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 20 Tension**

Después de que la escolta se preparara para desplazarse, el Uchiha fuera mandado a reunir a sus compañeros y el Uzumaki fuera por pedido personal de la ojiblanco al hospital para saber en qué estado de salud se encontraba su hermana, procedieron a curar a las chicas.

-¿Qué deseabas Hinata? –pregunto abruptamente la rubia, mientras sacaba el trozo incrustado que tenía en la mano la mencionada-

-Tsunade-sama, en la primera carta de mi informe le mencione el suceso que paso con el Kazekage –menciono seria- y no me preocupaba el saber cómo llegaron esas laminas al organismo del paciente, pero hoy obtuve una teoría, estas fueron puestas en el Shukaku antes de que regresara por el Kazekage –la rubia solo asintió para alentar a que siguiera con su relato, mientras terminaba de manipular la solución curativa que llevaba con ella cualquier clase de ponzoña que pudiera haberse colado al sistema de la ojiblanco, se disponía a cerrar su herida, después de haber revisado de todo indicio de veneno, algún enfermedad o síntoma extraño fueran invalidados- las laminas fueron lanzadas contra en Shukaku en algún momento que "construyeron alguna distracción" para él, aprovechando que su sonido cuando van en la misma dirección del viento es casi nulo, debieron de haber preparado una emboscada no para capturarlo sino para lograr implantarle esas cosas degenerativas.

-Es muy buen punto pero ¿en qué basas tu teoría? –pregunto curiosa la celeste-

-En esto –y por primera vez desde aquel momento extendió su mano dejando ver la bandana de su aldea, que tenía incrustados 4 de 5 laminas en la placa de metal y la quinta se encontraba en un pequeño frasco que saco de su porta kunai.

-Así que era eso lo que extrajiste de su tobillo, bien nunca pensé que los reflejos te dieran tiempo de quitarte tu bandana para usarla de esa manera –sonrió de una manera un tanto cínica, contagiando a su pupila para que también sonriera; la morena sabía que era una forma de adular su desempeño- ¿y qué fue lo que menciono Shizune?

-Ella solo vio que algo había caído en él, pero la reacción del rostro de Temari me dio el indicio de que el Shukaku podría despertar, después de todo ella es una persona que lo conoce muy bien.

-Eso es algo que no podíamos permitir –menciono la rubia de cuatro coletas al entrar al cuarto- ¿ya saben de qué se tratan esas laminas?

-No pero pienso llevármelas para estudiarlas –respondió la Gondaime- esto no me agrada para nada.

Al cabo de unos minutos las kunoichi, junto con la líder de Konoha, se encontraban cavilando posibles teorías, sin decir mucho, todo se basaba en frases entrecortadas, la mayoría compuesta por palabras como: "por eso, y si fuera, no… quizás, de eso no sabemos" ninguna dio indició a algo más significativo, pareciera que toda la conversación fuera llevada de forma telepática.

La escena incluso algo perturbadora y si no lo creían bien podían preguntarle al joven Akimichi que tras tocar la puerta y pasar a aquella sala, el encontrarse con el seño fruncido de las cuatro kunoichi, era algo que sin duda iba a ser ocurrente en sus pesadillas.

El Kazekage hizo comenzó a tomar medidas y en vista de que hasta el día de mañana pasada la tarde sabrían perfectamente si el pergamino era idéntico al anterior, no quiso dejar ni una sola brecha por donde pudieran dañar su aldea, así que con ayuda de sus hermanos y los ninjas elite de mayor confianza reforzaron la seguridad en Suna.


End file.
